The Bloody Cherry Blossom
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: Sakura, she's always loved Sasuke, she was so happy when she found out he loved her, or so she thought. When they got together, Sasuke was kind, but then, as time passed, he started to beat her, every day, and every night, and no one knew,but ItachiUchiha
1. Her Decision

_**EDIT: I edited this chapter because I didn't like how clomped the paragraphs looked so yeah. X] Enjoy!**_

Bloody Cherry Blossom Chapter One!

Here's the story I told you guys about, I hope you like it, I worked very hard on it, and since I didn't write it first made it a little harder for me, since I always write my stories before I type them, well here's all the information you'll need to know to understand where the story is taking place and stuffs.

Rookie Nine: 20-22 years old

Team Guy: 21-23 years old

Well, here's some individual ages.

Sakura: 21 years old

Sasuke: 22 years old

Itachi: 29 years old

Deidara: 28 years old(Sasuke didn't kill him, he thinks he did)

Tobi: Unknown

Kisame: 30 years old

Hidan: 32 years old

Konan:34 years old

Pein(leader): 35 years old

Naruto: 20 years old

Hinata: 20 years old

Ino: 21 years old

Shikamaru: 22 years old

Chouji: 21 years old

Kiba:Deceased (sorry Kiba fans, but I had to do it)

Shino: Deceased (sorry Shino fans as well, but I had to make Hinata the only member of her team, because of the sake of her and Naruto getting together)

Tenten: 22 years old

Lee: 21years old

Neji: 23 years old

If there is anyone I forgot, please tell me, oh, yeah, now I remember

Sai: Deceased(Sorry everyone, I had to do it, even though I hated to, I like him much more than Sasuke, but it had to be done :'[ )

Gaara: 22 years old

Temari: 25 years old

Kankurou: 23 years old

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Now, on to the story you've been waiting for, dun dun dun....... XD

xXx

Sakura Haruno walked through the town, as she would normally do after what he would do to her, and yet, no one noticed what was going on with their little cherry blossom.

They didn't know what she hid behind that fake smile, they didn't know she was in pain every single day, and every single night of her life, and it was because of him, why couldn't she tell anyone what was happening to her?

She had been keeping it secret to herself for three agonizing years, filled with torture, and survival, and yet, she kept silent, what was she thinking? She still loved him, and she didn't want him to die.

She was too kind heart-ed for her own good, and she knew that, and that's what's killing her now, her kindness, it's making her insane, it's making her cry for mercy for hours on end.

She started to not care about her life anymore, she started to take suicidal missions to keep away from all the pain she was inflicted onto every night, and she would stay at her friends' houses as long as she could to keep herself safe from what would become of her.

She didn't want to live in fear any longer, she wanted to make it all stop, even for a second, that's all she needed, because it only took one second to take her own life, one second to forget everything that's happened to her, and one second to be at peace from the torture, one second, and she'd be happy.

xXx

"Sakura-chan! Where you going?" Asked a voice from behind, she turned around, and saw Naruto. She put on her fake smile, so he wouldn't notice.

It was pretty easy too, he was as dense as a chair, if she said something, he'd believe her, because he knew she wouldn't lie, or so he thought, he would never know what went on in the darkness of her life, she couldn't tell anyone, if she did, then he would kill her.

"Oh, I'm just walking around the village Naruto, nothing new, so how are you?" She said, with her fake smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan, why haven't I seen you in awhile, Tsunade-baa-chan said you were going on solo missions, and you work at the hospital, and stuff, but so does Hinata-chan, and I see her, so why haven't I seen you?" He asked, worriedly, Sakura, as usual, had to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, I'm just really busy with Sasuke-kun, that's all, seriously, I'm sorry if I worried you, hope you didn't think I was dead, haha." She said, as fake as she possibly could, she said that horrible name, that name, the name of the devil; Sasuke.

"Okay, Sakura-chan! I got to go, Hinata-chan and I have a date in an hour, and if I forget again, she'll make me sleep on the couch again." Sakura let out a small chuckle.

Hinata has been more confident than she ever has been during her years as a kunoichi, and of course Naruto helped her along with herself to help her get rid of her stuttering problem, she and Hinata became closer than ever, considering that Naruto used to like her a long time ago, she didn't care.

"I'll see you later Naruto, tell Hina-chan I said hi, ya hear, if you don't, I'll beat you to a pulp, got it!?" She threatened, he laughed. "I know Sakura-chan, bye!" He yelled, and then ran off somewhere, she sighed.

She would have to go home soon, if she didn't, he'd get her himself, and he would hurt her worse than intended, but the worse thing about it, was, she didn't even put up a fight, she couldn't hurt him, she wouldn't, she loved him too much.

Damn her kindness, damn everything, she wished she had never met him, she sometimes wished she never became a kunoichi, because, if she hadn't, she wouldn't have gotten so close to him, and she wouldn't have ended up loving him.

She couldn't take living her life in the darkness, so right there, right then, she would take her life, tonight. She hoped that everyone would forgive her for her selfishness, but she couldn't keep living her life in pain, and fear; it was slowly devouring her soul, and she would never come back.

She, Sakura Haruno, would no longer live her life with someone whom she loved tried to kill her slowly, and painfully.

As soon as she returned home, he was there, she braced herself for his usual beatings, and closed her eyes.

xXx

"Where the hell have you been, Sakura, sleeping around, you better not be, you stupid whore!" Sasuke yelled, slapping her across her face, she fell to the floor, due to strength locked in that hit.

She remained silent, she didn't cry, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her in pain, that's all she could do to defend herself, but it would never work as she would want it to, he would just strike harder, she looked at the ground and thought to herself.

'Why, what have I done to suffer? It doesn't matter, I'll be gone by nights end, and I won't relive this ever again, I'll be safe, I'll be at peace.'

As he picked her up, she still held that blank expression, not showing how much she was hurting, and not showing how much she hated him, she loved him, but she hated what he was doing to her, and she was getting sick of it, she was nearing her edge, her heart was telling her to defend herself, while her mind was telling her not to.

She didn't know what to do, she just remained silent as always. "Look at me, damnit!" He said, striking her harder. She still didn't say anything and kept looking at the floor .

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, you bitch!" He said, as he brought out a kunai. She was aware he would actually use weapons on her, hell, he'd even use his Sharingan on her, he didn't care, he just wanted to see her suffer, and that she did, suffer, from loving him as much as she did.

In the trees stood a figure in a cloak of red clouds, he was watching what was happening to this girl and thought, 'Foolish, little brother.'

Itachi Uchiha was actually outside his window and he didn't even notice a thing, but he noticed that the girl was looking at him, she saw him, and he could see how much torture that girl had been through by looking into her eyes.

If she was so strong why wasn't she even defending herself, his brother, whom was said, had gotten supreme strength, hadn't even noticed his presence, while a girl, a mere girl, noticed in her condition, he knew he would have to see her again, after that foolish brother of his was finished with her.

'Why won't she protect herself, is she stupid or something?' He thought to himself.

As Sasuke was done slashing through Sakura's clothes and cutting her cheeks, he finally gave up, and he left the house. Itachi saw the perfect opportunity to watch what that girl would do next, he watched her, she got a pen and paper and started writing, and she started crying.

Why would she be crying over writing, she should have been crying about being nearly beaten to death, what was so important of what she was writing that would make her cry?

He looked closely at what she was writing, she was nearly finished, it read...

_Dear everyone, _

_By the time you read this, I will be dead, I have been tortured for three years, and now, I'm done, I'm done with living in fear of what Sasuke, yes, Sasuke, of what he would do to me every time I get home, he would always think I have been sleeping around, and would beat me for hours, and I'm through, I always thought I was going to die loving Sasuke, and I was right, I love him so much, and now, I'm taking my own life, because of him. _

_I'm sorry everyone, please forgive me, I don't want you guys to think of me as being selfish, I just couldn't live like this anymore, it's been slowly killing since the day it happened, and now, I'm going to bring peace back into my life, I'll be truly happy, I'll be safe, safe from loving that bastard so much I wouldn't do a damn thing to do when he would practically try to kill me every night._

_Naruto, you wanted to know why you haven't seen me in awhile, here's the truth. Sasuke, Sasuke said, if I so much as talk to another man, he'd kill me, even if it were on a mission, that's why I took solo missions, and stayed at the hospital, to get away, from him._

_I know you will make the best Hokage ever, and I hope you and Hinata luck, please tell her I'm sorry, and that she was the best friend that she could ever be to me, I know you're wondering why I didn't tell you guys what was going on, it's because, he said if I said so much as a slap he caused me, then he would kill me._

_He told me he loved me, but he didn't, all he could care about is his damn clan, he could give a damn who he was hurting to get that, he is a selfish, bastard, and he probably won't be able to kill Itachi, because, he couldn't even notice he was watching me be beaten to death, I saw him, and he looked at me in pity, sympathy, I hate it, I hate it so much, I don't want to be pitied, but what I hate most is, knowing that I'll never revive my own clan. _

_Yes, I was the only one left in my clan as well, it ends with me, whether you know it or not, I'm glad I'm going through with this, I'll be that cheerful girl I was when I was 12, I'll actually have a true smile on my face in years, this is my last farewell, I love you all, goodbye._

_Sakura Haruno_

He looked in shock, this little girl, she would take her own life for his little brother, he certainly is foolish, girls like that come around once every so often, and she was quite the treasure, she had beautiful curves, and beautiful emerald eyes, and pink hair, and it was natural, when does that happen?

He watched her get a kunai out of her holster, and started to cut her wrists, slowly, he knew he had to stop her before she actually did do something, he jumped into the window, somewhat startling her, he grabbed the kunai out of her hand, and made her heal her wrist.

"I was wondering when you would actually come out of hiding, Itachi Uchiha" She said, coldly. He looked at her, never had he seen someone so messed up in his life.

"Why did you stop me, I wanted to die, damnit!" She said, angrily, he looked at her, he knew she was serious. "You don't need to die, cherry blossom, you're too innocent to die this way."

"Fuck innocence! Where the hell did you get off telling me what the hell to do with my damn life?!?" She yelled at him, he looked at her in shock, she was brave, no one had ever yelled at him, and get away with it, he'd kill them right then and there, but she was different, she held promise, she seemed like she could make an excellent Akatsuki member.

"Stop staring at me! Why can't you leave me the hell alone?!" She yelled again, he grabbed her by the neck and pressed her against the wall. "Silence, Haruno, or I might do something that you would hate." He threatened.

"Kill me!! I don't give a flying fuck! Kill me now!" She yelled in his face. "Do you need some damn motivation or something?!" She yelled then spat in his face, he wiped the spit off, and glared at her.

"You really want to die, do you, so I won't give you that luxury, think of it as a punishment." He said, in a formidable tone. "You stupid bastard! Why won't you fucking kill me! You weak piece of shit!" His grip on her tightened, and he continued to glare at her.

"Stop this foolishness now, if you keep talking to me like that, then, I won't give you something that you want" He told her.

"You already won't! I want to die! Is that so damn hard to comprehend!?" She yelled as much as she could, given that she was being choked while yelling, he let his grip go, and let her drop to the floor.

"Haruno, if you wish to become stronger, and leave this life behind, follow me, if not, then I guess you will kill yourself as soon as I leave" Her eyes widened. "What do you mean, if you wish to become stronger crap?" she asked, he let out a low chuckle, then looked at her.

"You would make an excellent Akatsuki member with the proper training, and you can forget this ever happened to you, I'll wipe away your memory, and you can become an Akatsuki, just as simple as that." He said, she looked at the ground, would she really leave the place she had lived since birth, or would she just give it up?

She thought for awhile before he said anything, he looked at her again, and started to speak. "I'll give you a week to decide, if you don't kill yourself before that, if that's all then," Before he could say anything else Sakura spoke. "I accept" She said, in monotone.

He nodded, and had gestured her to follow him, she nodded and did, but then remembered she would need to bring some things with her.

"I need to get some things, if that's okay?" He sighed and nodded, after ten minutes she came back with her bag, and started to leave with him.

xXx

It was morning, and Naruto thought he'd go to Sakura's house for a surprise, but when he got there he knocked the door there was no answer, he broke in, and he started to look around, then he saw the note, as he read it, rage began to build up within him, and sorrow.

His sister, she, she KILLED herself, and it was Sasuke's fault.

He immediately ran to Hinata and told her everything and showed her the note, she was just as shocked, she started to cry, she collapsed in Naruto's arms, and sobbed in his chest, her best friend just killed herself, she was just about to tell Sakura's she was pregnant with Naruto's baby, no!

She's still alive, she's just playing a prank, she wouldn't do that to everyone, she just wouldn't. She really wanted to believe that, but she couldn't, she looked into Naruto's eyes, and she knew he was going to kill Sasuke.

He would do anything for Sakura, and herself, of course, they were very close to him, Sakura was only mean to him, because of Ino's influence, and her, so called family, which were just foster parents.

She wanted to befriend Naruto, but couldn't, and Hinata, she was never mean to him, she's had a crush on him since forever, she could barely harm a fly, she was so sweet to him, when she could be, she was just too shy to talk to him at all.

Naruto got up and looked Hinata in the eyes, and she knew he was going to see Sasuke, and beat him senseless, she knew him too well.

xXx

As Naruto walked around, he finally found Sasuke, he became angrier than ever. "SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, getting his attention. "What dobe?" He asked, before Naruto punched him in the jaw.

"What the hell was that for!?" He yelled, before Naruto yelled at him. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!! YOU KILLED HER!!! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!!!" Naruto punched him in the jaw again.

"Who the hell did I kill?!" "Sakura-chan! You bastard! She fucking killed herself because of you!" Naruto yelled, sobbing, Sasuke put on a worried look that said, 'Oh, shit.' in it.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't do a damn thing to her?!" He yelled, trying not to blow it just yet, he'd have to have proof of him doing it, and, he didn't, so ha!

"This letter! She said, she said, you were beating her! What the hell is wrong with you!?! She loves you, protects you, and you kill her!!!!!!!!" He yelled, trying to hit Sasuke again, but couldn't, his tears were overwhelming him, and he couldn't see clearly, and would make his hits off target.

Before they could blink, Tsunade appeared, and she did not look happy. "Naruto, Sasuke. Why are you two disturbing the peace, yet again, and it better be a good reason, or I'll decapitate your asses and sell them to some weirdo who likes body parts"(I couldn't think of a better threat, I'm a little tired, so I'm not functioning right.)

Tsunade threatened.

"TEME KILLED SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto yelled, Tsunade glared at Sasuke "He better be kidding Uchiha, or you're dead. I don't care if you are one of the last Uchiha's alive, if you did anything to my apprentice, you are going to pay, dearly." Tsunade growled, yeah, she was fucking pissed, her apprentice was like her own daughter, she loved Sakura like her own daughter, and if anything ever happened to her, she would make sure whoever caused it, pay.

"I didn't, she killed her own damn self last time I checked." Sasuke said, smugly. Tsunade looked at him in shock, her student would never do that, unless it were something caused by a certain someone.

"Sakura killed herself because the bastard was beating her to death! Every night for three years!" Naruto told her, she continued to glare at Sasuke. "I knew it could be brought back to you, Sasuke Uchiha, are hereby sentenced to death! I don't need no damn elder's permission for this!" She yelled, dragging him to Ibiki.

When they got there, Tsunade told Ibiki everything. He glared at the Uchiha, he knew Sakura was way too good for him, and now, he made her commit suicide.

He was not a happy camper; he treated Sakura like an she was an important part of the village, which she was, she was the best medic nin in the world, she had surpassed Tsunade when she turned 19.

She was also very strong in battle besides being a medic, she was a perfect package, he even thought Sakura would make an exceptional Hokage one day.

He believed she was the strongest in her village and now, she is a dead soul put at rest from loving someone, oh, how much he wanted to pummel Sasuke to the ground and make him suffer the way he made Sakura suffer then make him take his own life like Sakura did.

"Tell me, Uchiha." Ibiki said, sternly. "Tell you what?" "Tell me why the hell you would do such a horrible thing her, she not up to your standards? Or she wouldn't give you an heir?

"I wouldn't blame her, who would marry a arrogant bastard like you, she wasted her life on you and now, she's dead, what now?

"Who would even want to produce you an heir after hearing what you did to a girl so full of life and so full of happiness, a girl who was always there when you needed her.

"She was such a good friend, you know, she even helped the Hyuga heiress with her shyness, and she stood by Uzumaki when everyone kept judging him for the nine tailed fox, hell, she even saved your life when you returned to Konoha, it's sad, you know? All she ever did was love you, and you just use her for your stupid clan,"

"My clan is first priority! It is not stupid, it will be what it once was!" Sasuke yelled.

"How so? Like I said, without a woman, you could produce no heir, and Sakura was the only one willing to even think about it, let alone, accept it.

She really was one of a kind; emerald eyes, pink hair, never seen it in all my days, and she was such a sweet heart, she never liked to hurt anyone, or anything.

Not even a bug, no matter how much she would hate something, she would never want to bring any harm to it unless she would have to. She had only one flaw, one little flaw to make her weak," He spoke.

"You. Just you. Who would have thought, that a girl like Sakura would take her own life because of one person whom she loved so much, I bet no one saw it coming, eh, Lady Hokage?"

She just continued to glare at Sasuke, she wanted to rip his insides out and feed it to him, because of him, she'll never see her daughter's smiling face ever again, all that she'll see is her grave, covered in flowers, wait, they never said they saw her body, maybe she didn't kill herself yet.

"Ibiki! They never said anything about the body, maybe she's still alive by some chance!" Tsunade shouted. "Get Naruto to search for her body, if she is not found, then she must have either been kidnapped, or ran away." Ibiki said calmly, Tsunade nodded, and she brought Naruto in. He was still pissed off, but Tsunade might have something to cheer him up.

"Naruto, did you see Sakura's body when you went to her house?" "No, I just saw the note." He replied. "Well, I want you to look for her body, if you can't find her, then there is a chance of her still being alive."

His face lit up. "REALLY?!? SHE MIGHT BE ALIVE?!?" He asked in enthusiasm, she nodded. "Yes, Naruto. Now go." He nodded and started to run off to Sakura's house.

"For your sake, Uchiha. He better not find her, or I'll execute you on the spot." She threatened him again.

xXx

As Naruto went through her house, all he saw was some blood, but not enough to die from, and he saw the window was broken, so he knew she was kidnapped, but by who?

Wait, didn't she say in her letter that Itachi was there? Maybe he took her, but why? That's right! He's probably using her to get to him, that's the only reasonable explanation, but he didn't see any signs of a struggle, she went willingly?

No, she couldn't, but then again, she couldn't be thinking clearly, ahh, he couldn't think anymore, so he just decided to such the house one more time, and he would return to Tsunade, again, he found nothing but the small amount of blood and the broken window, he ran out of the house, and he started to run back to Tsunade.

As he saw her, he knew she was getting ready to torture him, he wanted him to be tortured, but a part of him didn't, why?

That bastard deserves to be tortured, he tortured his best friend for three years, and he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't save her, the last person he thought that would hurt her, he never suspected it to be herself, she looked too happy and cheerful to be hiding so much pain in.

'Well, I guess she finally learned how to control her feelings.' He thought sadly, he started to cry. Tsunade saw, and thought that he had found the body, and started to beat him up, until he stopped her.

"What is it, Naruto?" "I didn't find her body, but I think I know what happened to her." "What Naruto? Is she okay?" She asked. "She's with Itachi."

Sasuke jumped up in anger. "What the hell do you mean she's with my fucking brother?!" He yelled, Tsunade smacked him across the face, he glared at her, and she glared back.

"It's your own damn fault, you son of a bitch! If you didn't try to kill her every single fucking night, then she'd still be here and not with your brother, actually, I'm quite thankful to him, he saved my apprentice, I should really thank him one of these days." Tsunade said, trying to piss Sasuke off.

"Shut up! Shut up!!" He yelled, Naruto was the one to hit him this time, and he hit him hard. "Thank you Sakura for the chakra lessons." He said to himself, while Sasuke glared at him and Tsunade.

Ibiki left while Naruto was at Sakura's house, he said he didn't want to be around such trash as himself, just wait until the whole village finds out, Sasuke will be the most hated person in Konoha and Suna.

Gaara, he really liked Sakura, she was a true friend, and he sometimes wished to be more, but he knew she wanted to be with the Uchiha, so he just stuck with her as a friend, and when he heard this, there is no doubting that he will beat the living shit out of Sasuke, no one deserves what she went through.

Naruto had just sent the letter to Gaara, it would take a day or two to reach, and when it did he would be down here in no time to hurt him, severely, Naruto knows that, hell even Temari and Kankurou loved Sakura, they thought she and Gaara would be a perfect couple, but Gaara told them it would never happen, and now, it probably won't.

"Wait until Kakashi finds out, he'll surely beat the hell out of you too, ahh, the irony, and karma, doesn't it suck?" Naruto said to Sasuke, he just ignored him, he hoped he wouldn't really tell Kakashi.

Kakashi was like a father figure to him, and he sure as hell will beat him to a pulp when he finds out.

xXx

As Sakura and Itachi ran through the forests, she saw he kept giving her glances ever so often, it was starting to piss her off. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." She said viciously, he laughed, she looked surprised, the Uchiha Itachi laughed, and she caused it.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked. "You amuse me, cherry blossom." He said, simply. She became annoyed and turned her head. "Jackass." She said to herself, he laughed again, which annoyed her.

"When are we going to be there? I'm becoming very impatient." She said, with a pout. "Soon, cherry blossom, soon." "What ever, I've heard that millions of times, and it really means shut the hell up, you're giving me a headache." He laughed again.

"What's so damn funny?" "You, cherry blossom. You're the only person to stick up to me, you're quite the brave little kunoichi, but if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you defend yourself against my foolish little brother?" He saw her twitch.

"I wouldn't really feel comfortable explaining my personal life with someone who probably doesn't give a damn." She said, harshly.

"Now that's where you're wrong cherry blossom, I'm actually quite interested in you, and I would like to know why you wouldn't show my little brother whose the boss, and you just let him beat you to death."

She sighed, she knew he wouldn't get off her case if she didn't tell him soon. "I loved him, okay? It's a little hard do things to people you love, but you probably wouldn't understand, seeing as you killed your family whom cared about you." She said, in a ominous tone.

He knew she was angry, but he just loved to tempt her, it was just so easy so get her talking. "That's why you shouldn't have feelings, they make you weak, and you can't do anything." "You think I don't know that? If you don't, then you're a fucking idiot." She spat at him.

"We're almost there, Sakura." He said, ignoring her comment about him being an idiot. "You're just saying that to make me shut the hell up. I know how the world works, it's cruel, and deceitful, don't think you can fool me so easily, it won't work, I promise you that."

"I already know that, cherry blossom. We really are almost there. Oh, I just remembered I have to wipe your memory, would you like that, or not?" He asked.

"Only the part where I loved Sasuke, that's all I want to forget, so it won't make me weak if I see him again, and I would be able to fight him." He nodded, and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

She looked in his eyes and she went unconscious. He picked her up, and he carried her to the base, he couldn't have her knowing where it was until he could trust her.

As Itachi entered the base, there stood five of remaining six Akatsuki including Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Konan, and leader, also known as Pein.

They looked at Itachi, and saw he was carrying a girl. "What is a girl doing here, Itachi? Is she another one of your whores?" Pein asked.

"No, she is Sakura Haruno. The Hokage's apprentice, and also a very skilled fighter, besides her being a medic nin, and she is very brave, and I thought she would make a good addition to us." Itachi spoke freely.

"If you thin she is that good, I'll interview her as soon as she wakes up, but anyways, you have a mission with Kisame, and I need you two to go now, Deidara will watch the girl, here is the scroll, now get going." Pein said, handing the scroll to Itachi, and Kisame.

They nodded, and they left, and they gave Sakura to Deidara, who was confused. "Why the hell do I have to babysit this little girl, un?" He said before a punch connected to his jaw, it was from Sakura, but she was still asleep.

"Don't underestimate me." She said, still sleeping, Deidara cried out in pain. "Owww, un! That hurt, un!!!!!!!" Konan let out a slight chuckle, while Pein laughed at Deidara's pain.

"She's a keeper, she could even beat someone up in her sleep, and she made it humorous for me." Pein said, still laughing a little bit.

"Tobi thinks she's pretty!" Tobi said, everyone looked at him with a WTF?! look. "What? Did Tobi say something wrong?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Wait, un! She's the girl who killed Danna, un!!!" Then cried out in pain again, Konan hit him on the head. "What the hell was that for, un?!"

"For being an idiot, she's still asleep, leave her alone, or I'll give you a much worse beating than you could ever imagine. Pein, let me watch her, Deidara is too brain dead for the job."

"I'm not brain dead, un!!!!" Pein sighed. "Yes, Konan. You can watch her, I trust you with her more than an idiot."

"Why does everyone think I'm an idiot, un?" "Because everything you say is stupid." Sakura said in her sleep. "See, even she thinks so, and she's asleep." Konan pointed out, he pouted, and he left to his room.

Konan looked at the girl and sighed. The girl was probably very tired and would want to sleep in a bed. "Pein, I'm going to put her in a bed." He nodded. "Can Tobi come?!" She sighed.

"Whatever Tobi, just be quiet." He nodded, excitedly. They headed off to Konan's room, just then she started to wonder why she had cuts on her cheeks, and her clothes were torn apart. She'll ask her when she wakes up, and they didn't have an annoying pest with them. Konan, she didn't really like Tobi.

He would always get in the middle of things then try to make the place look like it was a happy place, it's the damn Akatsuki for gods sake! Not McDonalds!

Well, there's chapter one of my new story, I hope you liked it, please review, so I can be sure people actually like it, thanks! Ja ne!

-XxMiyakaxX


	2. Welcome To Akatsuki!

The Bloody Cherry Blossom Chapter Two!

Here's Chapter Two, I hope you like it, it's probably going to be a little boring, but i'm not really sure, well, here you go!

DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto or it's characters.

_**Recap**_

"don't underestimate me" She said, still sleeping, deidara cried out in pain "owww, un! that hurt, un!!!!!!!" konan let out a slight chuckle, while pein laughed at deidara's pain "she's a keeper, she could even beat someone up in her sleep, and she made it humorous for me" pein said, still laughing a little bit "tobi thinks she's pretty!" tobi said, everyone looked at him with a WTF?! look "what? did tobi say something wrong?" everyone sweatdropped "wait, un! she's the girl who killed danna, un!!!" then cried out in pain again, konan hit him on the head "what the hell was that for, un?!" "for being an idiot, she's still asleep, leave her alone, or i'll give you a worser beating than you could ever imagine, pein, let me watch her, deidara is too brain dead for the job" "i'm not brain dead, un!!!!" pein sighed "yes, konan, you can watch her, i trust you with her more than an idiot" "why does everyone think i'm an idiot, un?" "because everything you say is stupid" sakura said in her sleep "see, even she thinks so, and she's asleep" konan pointed out, he pouted, and he left to his room, konan, looked at the girl and sighed, the girl was probably very tired and would want to sleep in a bed "pein, i'm going to put her in a bed" he nodded "can tobi come?!" she sighed "whatever tobi, jsut be quiet" he nodded, excitedly, they headed off to konan's room, just then she started to wonder why she had cutts on her cheeks, and her clothes were torn apart, she'll ask her when she wakes up, and they didn't have an annoying pest with them, konan, she didn't really like tobi, he would always get in the middle of things then try to make the place look like it was a happy place, it's the damn akatsuki for god's sake! not mcdonalds!

_**End Recap**_

xXx

**At Konoha**

Hinata was walking through the town, wondering if Sakura was truly happy now, she was such a good friend to her, and would always be there for her, and she failed her, she should have known something was up with her from the begining, if she could do something, anything, Sakura would still be there with everyone, and not dead. Sakura was supposed to be their bridesmaid at the wedding, she promised, she wouldn't do that "Sakura, please, come back, we miss you so much." Hinata said, sad, she really wanted to see Sakura right now, then, rage began to fill the young hereiss' heart, if it weren't for Sasuke then Sakura would be there smiling, and playing with everyone, and helping her with her pregnancy, and she was supposed to be beating naruto up for saying something stupid, she wished to see Sakura at least one more time "HINATA-CHAN!!!" she turned around and saw Naruto, and he was smiling "what, Naruto-kun?" "Sakura-chan still might be alive!" Hinata felt relieved, she found out her friend wasn't dead, yet "how do you know, Naruto-kun?" she asked "she isn't in her house, so that means she didn't do it yet, but she probably went with Itachi somewhere, so she's still safe, i hope, she went willingly by the look of her house there wasn't a struggle, so she's safe!" he exclaimed.

"Really? She's alive?" Hinata asked, hopefully, naruto smiled, and he nodded, she collapsed into his arms again, and she started to cry. "It's ok, Hinata-chan, she's fine, she'll come back to us soon, i know it, she's just angry at the teme, so she'll probably be back as soon as she feels like it, ok?" she nodded, but she kept into his arms, she didn't want to let go, she wanted to feel safe, for Sakura, she looked up and gave Naruto a little kiss on the lips, and he returned it, as they broke the kiss, they were panting and blushing. "Naruto-kun, are you sure? i just miss her so much, i just want her to be okay" "Don't worry, Hinata-chan, Sakura is very strong, and i bet she'll be fine once she comes back, she'll be cooled down, and she'll be thinking more clearly, and she'll beat the hell out of teme, and everything will be okay again." "I hope you're right, Naruto-kun." he grinned "Of course i am! i'm going to be the next hokage! dattebayo!" Hinata giggled, Naruto always made her feel better, when Sakura comes back, she is so going to hurt her for leaving, and then give her a hug, or the other way around, whichever one works, she kissed naruto again, and she knew she had to tell naruto. "Naruto-kun?" she got his attention "yeah, Hinata-chan?" she took a deep breath, and she told him "i'm pregnant, Naruto-kun" his face lit up, and he picked her up, happily. "REALLY HINATA-CHAN?!? OMG HINATA-CHAN YOU'RE PREGNANT!" he yelled, hyperly, hinata, she was giggling through the whole thing.

"Naruto-kun, if we find Sakura-chan, can i talk to her first?" she asked. "Of course, Hinata-chan! she's you're best friend too!" "Thank you, Naruto-kun, as soon as i see her, i'm going to give a big talking, and she'll regret ever leaving, and not telling us." she said, evily. "Hinata-chan! i never knew you had a devilsh side!" she blushed. "i guess, it only comes out every once so often." she said, still blushing, naruto grinned, and kissed her, she started to giggle. "Naruto-kun, shouldn't we go home, it's getting a little late, it's almost midnight." he sighed "okay, Hinata-chan, lets go!" he said, dragging her back to their house.

xXx

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Sakura was running through the forests, she was running from him, again, she had to get away before he caught her again, she was running low on chakra, so she was slowing down, she decided to lay low, for just awhile, she would mask her chakra, and she could hide, that's all she could do, she couldn't protect herself, because, the person she loved, was the one who was hurting her. She was hoping he wouldn't find her, she thought she had a good hiding place, but she was wrong, he found her. "S-sasuke? Please, don't! I love you! Don't hurt me!" She said, sobbing, he looked at her, with a demonic glint in his eyes, and smirked. "Sakura, come here, i want to give you something." She stood still, she knew this game, he would always trick her, by saying he was giving her something, what he meant was, get over here, i'm going to beat you to death. When he saw her standing still, he grabbed her arm, forcefully, and started to beat her. "Stop, please, stop" She begged, he continued to beat her "When i tell you to do something, you do it!" He said, punching her in the face. "no. No. NOOOO" She yelled._

_**End Dream Sequence**_

"NO!!!!!!" She woke up, and thought to herself. 'where am i?' "It looks like you're finally up." A woman with blue hair said to her, she got up, and she got into defense stance "Relax, i'm not going to hurt you, i'm Konan, i'm watching you, what's your name?" she asked, nicely. "Sakura." She replied "Nice to meet you, Sakura, if you don't mind me asking, why are your cheeks and your clothes all cut up?" She asked, Sakura became silent. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, i was just curious." She apologized. "It's okay, it's something kinda personal, but since you took care of me, i guess i could tell you, if you don't tell anyone, only itachi and you will know." This got Konan's attention. "Itachi knows? What is it?" "Well, you know about itachi's little brother, right?" "Yes, what about him?" "He did this to me." It was silent for a moment. "Oh, i'm sorry, but why didn't you stop him?" "I don't remember, maybe you should ask itachi, he probably knows, since i told him to take some of my memories, i just told him to take my memory of why i didn't stop him, which i have no clue is, but whatever it was, then i guess, it was really big for me not to defend myself." She felt her stomach grumble and blushed. "I'm a little hungry, do you guys have any food?" "Yes, i'll get you something, you just stay in bed, you're probably still tired." Sakura nodded and konan left the room.

Sakura was staring at the ceiling, she was thinking, thinking about why she didn't stop him, then, she started to sing.

_She never slows down She doesn't know why but she knows that when She's all alone Feels like its all Coming down._

Sakura started the song, not knowing what she was actally singing, she just started singing.

_She won't turn around The shadows are long and she fears if she cries That first tear The tears will not stop Raining down._

Sakura started to cry a little bit, but she continued to sing.

_So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when its all crashing down You stand through the pain You won't drown And one day what's lost can be found You stand in the rain ._

Sakura stopped crying, she knew it wouldn't help any to cry, so she stopped.

_She won't make a sound Alone in this fight with herself And the fears Whispering If she stands She'll fall down She wants to be found The only way out is through everything She's running from Wants to give up And lie down._

Sakura kept singing, but now silently, she couldn't believe how much the song she was singing sounded like her.

_So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when its all crashing down You stand through the pain You won't drown And one day what's lost can be found You stand in the rain So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when its all crashing down You stand through the pain You won't drown And one day what's lost can be found._

Konan jsut got back from getting sakura some food, when she heard her singing, she sounded beautiful, but the song was so sad, maybe she knew why she hadn't stopped the younger uchiha from harming her.

_So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when its all crashing down You stand through the pain You won't drown And one day what's lost can be found You stand in the rain._

Sakura ended the song, and Konan entered the room. "That was really beautiful Sakura, i didn't know you could sing." Sakura blushed. "Sorry, it just came out of me for some reason." She apologized. "No need to apologize, it was very good, i loved every minute of it." She complimented her. "Thank you, Konan-chan, it's okay if i call you that right?" Konan smiled. "Sure Saku-chan, if it's okay if i call you that." She nodded, Konan gave her the food she gathered from the kitchen, she suprising, ate it all. 'i guess she must have been really hungry.' "Saku-chan, you need to go to leader, he wants to talk to you." "Okay, Konan-chan, where's his office?" She asked. "Here, i'll walk you there, it's pretty close by." "Thanks, Konan-chan." Konan smiled again. "No problem, Saku-chan, i hope you'll like it better than Konoha, i heard that place was horrible." "It has it's ups and downs, but it's okay." "Oh, don't forget to slash your hitai-ate (forehead protector)." Sakura nodded, and she slashed her hitai-ate, without hesitation.

'Man, this place is nice, well, Konan-chan is, so i'm guessing ever thing else is too'. Sakura thought to herself. **' I'm back baby! Yeah!' **inner sakura yelled. 'No!! I thought i got rid of you in therapy!' Sakura yelled to her inner self. **'That's where you went wrong! Therapy never works! Haha!' **'Damnit, i spent good money on it too, ugh, well, where were you anyways?' ** 'Umm, idk?' **'You were sleeping with someone's inner self again, weren't you?' **'Maybe...' **'You disappoint me, you're such a slut!' Sakura yelled to her inner self. **'Well, i'm you, so, you're a slut too! Ha!' **'I'm still a virgin, how the hell can i be a slut too? Ugh, i can't even believe you're a part of me, you're the dumbest thing in this damn world.' Sakura said to her inner. **'Fine, be that way, i'm not going to tell you whose inner i slept with! nya!" **Inner sakura said, sticking her tongue out, annoying Sakura 'Whose inner did you sleep with?' Sakura asked. **'Itachi-kuns! Man, he is so good!'** Inner sakura said, drooling. Sakura twitched. 'I-tachi? He has an inner? Omg, i can't believe you! Out of everyone, it has to be him? What were you thinking?! He's an s-rank criminal! He could kill you!' Sakura yelled at her inner, again. **'No, he can't, inners can't kill other inners, they can only kill the outers, that's it, so i'm safe!' **'You won't be, when i find a way to get rid of you!' Sakura yelled again. **'You can't, the only way to get rid of me, is to kill yourself, and we both know you wouldn't, so, haha!' **'Maybe, if you weren't too busy humping itachi's innerself, then you would know that i would! Hell, i was about to, too!' Sakura yelled.

Konan watched as Sakura kept changing her expressions, she was wondereing what she thining about, she saw how angry she had gotten at one point, she wished she knew what was going on in her mind "Saku-chan? Are you okay?" Konan asked, cautiously, because she didn't want to get hurt, since Sakura looked a little angry, she saw Sakura look up, and she had a somewhat, sad look in her eyes "yes, Konan-chan? Sorry, i wasn't paying attention, what was it that you asked?" Konan sighed "We're here, Saku-chan, just knock, and he'll let you in." "Thanks, Konan-chan!" Sakura said, happily, totally ignoring the fight she had had with her innerself. As she knocked on the door, she was granted entrance "Um, leader-san? You wished to talk to me?" Sakura said, timidly "Yes, Haruno Sakura, don't be nervous, all i want to talk about is your abilities, if you were to join us, so what are those abilities?" He asked. "Oh, i'm a medic nin, trained by the legendary Tsunade, of the Three Legendary Sennin, and i have surpassed her abilities, i have inhuman strength, i'm very experienced in genjutsu, and fairly well in taijutsu, and i'm very well in ninjutsu about the same level as i am in genjutsu, is there anything else you would like to ask if i have experience in, leader-san?" He smirked. "No, you will be tested as soon as you leave this room, and if you pass, you're in, if not, you die. If that's all, you may leave, and remember this, if you ever betray akatsuki, you will pay, with your life." Pein said, darkly, sakura nodded, and she left the room.

Sakura exited the room, with caution, she knew she would have to, if she would want to want to join akatsuki. She saw Konan and saw her with some blonde haired guy, what was his name again? Oh, yeah, it was Deidara, Sasuke claimed to have killed him, stupid bastard, he probably can't tell when someone's dead or not, pfft. "Hey, Saku-chan! Come over here! I want you to officially meet Deidara, he's nice once you know him, but as you said, everything he says is stupid." "I did?" Konan looked at her weirdly. "Yeah, last night, we were fighting on him being stupid, and you said he was, because everything he says was stupid, are you okay?" "I'm not stupid, un." Deidara said, completey ignoring Konan's question to sakura. "I'm fine Konan-chan, i guess i just forgot, or something." Sakura said, hesitaintly, making Konan worry more. "Are you sure, Saku-chan, you've been acting weird ever since you ate, it's starting to sorta scare me, and that takes a lot, ask Deidara here, he's known me for years, he knows me like the back of his hand, then again, maybe you shouldn't, he's too stupid to find it, just take my word for it, okay?" "I'm not stupid, un!! Stop telling people i'm stupid, un!!" Deidara yelled, Sakura laughed. "i'll tell you later, konan-chan, i need to stay alert for my test, you know?" She nodded. "I understand, well, when you're done, tell me, kay? Come on Deidara, you're going with me to get some things." Konan said, with an evil smile, Deidara's eyes widened. "NOOO, UN!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE, UN!!!!!!" Deidara yelled, making Sakura laugh harder.

As Konan dragged Deidara out of the room, he was kicking and screaming about him not wanting to die, Sakura found it very entertaining, so she continued to watch untill they were out of her sight, she sighed, she knew that the test was going to come at her without her expecting it, so she'll have to be on her guard untill it was over, which she knew was going to be a long time. She knew that the akatsuki liked to tool with people's minds, and this was a test of patience, so put that together, and you get the perfect tool for destroying someone's mind, she would be on alert for ever, so they will also see her will power, and her ablility to wait, which was something she had gotten very good at, since Kakashi had always been late, she learned to become patient, so she wouldn't bash his skull in for being late all the time. She laughed at the memories of Team Seven, but it was immeadiately brought back to Sasuke. She doesn't know why, but she feels something weird when she says, or when she remembers his name, all she could think of a feeling she felt, was hate, she hated the Uchiha for all he has done to her. When they were kids, he wouldn't even acknowledge her existence, she was six! And he couldn't even give her a hint that he knew she lived. When she was signed to team seven, she was so happy that she was on Sasuke's team, and that she could make him love her, and to tease Ino in the process.

Sakura just snapped herself out of those memories, she had to focus, or she would die, and she didn't want to die, anymore, she liked Konan and she wanted to talk to her more, and she thought Deidara was really funny too, so she could probably have some fun with him. She put on an evil smirk thinking about what she could do to him. Sakura, again pushed those thoughts away for another time, all she could do is await for her test.

xXx

Sasuke was still being held by Tsunade, she wouldn't let him leave at all. She was waiting for Kakashi to come back from his mission, he, out of all people, would be able to get to Sasuke, and she knew it, which made her even more anxious to return. "Just wait untill Kakashi comes back, you will be in more trouble than you can imagine, Uchiha" Tsunade said, darkly, and she held a smirk that was all but happy, he knew that she was serious, and he was screwed as soon as Kakashi came back, he just counted the days he would have to recover from his beating. As the days passed, Kakashi was still not there, no one had seen him, no one. Tsunade began to worry, as did Sasuke, but he was also relieved that he was still safe from being pummelled to the ground. Tsunade started to get worried, and she sent him a letter. Two days passed before she got a reply, Kakashi said he was attacked, but was okay, and he would be back in about a day, or less. Tsunade turned to Sasuke, and she grinned at him, evily. "I hope you like the hospital, kid, because that's going to be your new home by the time Kakashi gets back here" Tsunade said, darkly, Sasuke shrugged, but inside he knew he was so screwed.

One day passed, and Kakashi finally returned. "Hello, Kakashi, would you so kindly come over here to talk?" Tsunade asked, shadyly, he sighed "Yes, Hokage-sama?" He asked. "I wanted you to know something about your former students, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke" This got his attention. "Yes, what about them? Are they hurt?" Kakashi asked, anxiously, he wouldn't forgive himself if they were. "I think i should bring Sasuke before we get any farther in this conversation" He nodded. Tsunade grabbed Sasuke from his apartment, and she began from there. "Well, i think Sasuke should tell you himself, go ahead, Sasuke" He glared at her, and she glared back. "I beat Sakura nearly to death" He mumbled. "What was that, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "I'll answer for you, Uchiha. Uchiha here, has been BEATING Sakura for the past three years, and now," Kakashi looked at Sasuke, Sasuke saw anger in his eyes, and disappointment. "Now what, is she dead? Sasuke, i'm very disappointed in you, Lady Tsunade, is she dead?" Kakashi said, sadly "Well, Kakashi, we don't know, she WAS going to commit suicide after Sasuke beat her one night, but, there is also a chance she is with the notorious Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard that name, Itachi Uchiha. "Lady Tsunade, may i have a moment with Sasuke, please?" She nodded. "Of course, Kakashi, i've been waiting for you to talk to to him for ever, you have all the time in the world, good luck, Sasuke, you'll need it." Tsunade left the two alone. Sasuke looked at his former teacher, and knew he was going to get it now. "Sasuke, how could you do this? Sakura was always kind to you, she loved you, and she even took you back after you came back from Orochimaru, are you sane?!?" Kakashi yelled.

"Sasuke, i have never been so disgusted with someone in my life, you are lower than trash, beating up Sakura, for what? What did she do to recieve every one of your beatings? Did she not love you enough? I doubt it, that little girl loved you with all her heart, and now you go on and do something so stupid, and she broke, Sasuke, i have always thought of you as one of my own children, but now, i guess i was wrong to think that, because my child would never take advantage of someone who loved them, Sasuke, i even thought you would take Sakura and treat her with respect, and you would revive your clan with her, and you'd be happy, what were you thinking!!!! Damnit Sasuke, look at me when i'm talking to you!" Kakashi yelled, as he picked Sasuke up by his collar, and punched him. "No, i am not going to sink to your level and beat you up, instead, i'm going to make you give up your plan for revenge, i know Sakura would want that, or would have, if she in fact has already taken her life, because of you, because of you, a beautiful woman might be laying dead in her own blood, because she was being hurt continuously by the one she loved, Sasuke, i will NEVER forgive you for what you have done to Sakura, she was also like family to me, i loved her, maybe not in a romantic kind of way, but she was like a little sister to me, and i may never see her again, because of you!" Kakashi said, harshly.

Sasuke was really hurt by what his former sensei was telling him, he knew, deep inside, his sensei was right. Sasuke just stared at the ground, to avoid showing him that what he was saying actually was actually getting to him, he didn't want to show weakness, because his brother had told him emotions were a weakness. "Is any of this getting to you, Sasuke? Please tell me it is, if not, you're more cold hearted than i had thought." Kakashi said, angrily. Sasuke looked up to see his face, his expression was very hard, Kakashi wasn't the one to get mad easily, but he knew he would make an exception if it would knock some sense to him. "Kakashi-Sensei, i understand. I don't know what i was thinking, i'm sorry" Sasuke said, with a true face, filled with sadness, and regret. "I'm glad you do, but i hope you know that you will have to earn my trust back, and i know right now, it will take a very long time, Sasuke, if she is still alive, you apologize to her, you shouldn't be apologizing to me, for what you did to her." Sasuke nodded, Tsunade reentered the room, looking unsatisfied, probably because she wanted to hear Sasuke begging for mercy. "What's wrong, Lady Tsunade, mad that Kakashi didn't kill me?" Sasuke said, with a smirk. "Don't push your luck, Uchiha, if he won't hurt you, doesn't mean i won't, and believe me, you don't want that, it'll be very painfull, so if you still want to live, don't you dare break as much as one law, or you'll be on your next trip to America!" Tsunade threatend.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "America?!? What the hell is America?!?" Sasuke yelled. "A very far country, now if you want to visit it, i'll give you a ticket, called my fists!" Tsunade threatend, again. Kakashi just sighed, and he watched the two battle, it was very annoying, so he brought out his little orange book, which got their attention. Tsunade hit him upside the head. "What was that for?!" "For bringing that perverted book out in front of me!" Tsunade yelled, Kakashi sighed, Sasuke snickered. "Idiots..." Tsunade said to herself, and left. Sasuke spoke first. "Can i have a look?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke in shock. "I didn't know you read this kind of thing, Sasuke, but whatever." Kakashi said, handing his book to Sasuke. Sasuke beagan from the beginning, and surpisingly, read through it quikley, and smirked. "I should have started reading earlier, this is pretty good." Sasuke said, continuing to smirk.

xXx

Sakura was still waiting for her test, alert as she ever could, nothing caught her off guard, she was aware of her surroundings, and she knew the test will be soon, she could feel it. Sakura felt a presence behind her, and she got ready for any kind of attack. She turned her head around to see who it was, and it was Itachi. "What are you doing here, Itachi?" She asked, he smirked. "Perceptive as ever, i knew i was right to think you would be very useful to akatsuki, even after we got the Kyuubi." Sakura's expression changed, she felt angry, but then she decided to hide it, she couldn't let anyone see her reacting to her emotions, it could be part of the test. "So, you were using me to get close to Naruto? Too bad, he won't come, i know him like the back side of my hand, and i know he ain't coming, sorry to burst your bubble, Itachi." Sakura said, coldly. Itachi laughed, who was this girl fooling? She could barely fool herself. "I know you're just faking it, Sakura, you aren't strong, you're just all talk and no show, what a shame, i thought you would be some use, guess not." He said, coldly, she didn't pay attention to him, she couldn't lose control, she'd refuse to. "You can say all you want, Itachi, you can say i'm weak, and i'm worthless, but, i don't care what the hell you tell me, so it won't matter, you're just wasting your breath speaking to me, and you're wasting time you could be using to train, but instead, you choose to bother me, nothing i would have expected Itachi Uchiha to do." Sakura said, coldly, she knew she was probably going to get killed, but hey!? She had a good run, she should at least enjoy it.

Itachi looked at Sakura, she had no fear of what he could do to her, she, in fact knew it was all a test, she proved she was worthy to be in akatsuki. She showed patience, how to keep her emotions in check, and she proved that she could say anything without fear. "Sakura you know, that you just insulted me, right, and yet, you have no fear, nor regret?" "No. My only regret would be not telling you off before you kill me, because i knew a little friend of mine would like to see the look on your face." Sakura said, confidentally. Itachi looked at Sakura, what did she mean, a little friend? He was confused by almost everything this girl would say, which was saying a lot, since he is a genious. He sighed. "Who said i was going to kill you, cherry blossom? And who is your 'little friend'?" He asked, she sighed. "Someone inner Itachi would know a lot about." Sakura said, annoyed. He looked at her in shock, how did she know he had an innerself? "How did you know of that, Cherry Blossom?" "My inner told me, she's a little slut, and she had a little fun with inner itachi, don't ask me, ask your inner, this is too damn disturbing already." Sakura said, disgusted, Itachi just started to think to his innerself, to see what the hell she meant. 'I know you're there, what is she talking about? If you don't tell me, you are so going to get it.' Itachi threatened **'Come on, we can talk about this without you hurting me?' **Inner Itachi asked, Itachi just glared. 'What the hell did you do?' **'It wasn't my fault! She was just so damn sexy!' **Inner Itachi said, drooling. 'Who was, so damn sexy?' **'Inner sakura! Man, the things she can do with her tongue.'** Inner Itachi continued to drool, Itachi just got what happend. 'You slept with Sakura's innerself!? What the hell were you thinking!?' Itachi yelled.

"Do you understand now, Itachi, man, inners are such pervs, especially mine, i hate her sometimes." Sakura said, annoyed. "I know what you mean, i wish we could get rid of them." "We could, but it isn't very subtle." Sakura said, with a defeated look on her face. "Which is?" "You have to commit suicide, frankly i don't feel like doing that anymore, so it sucks." She said, with a sigh of distress. Itachi looked at her, she really did look beautiful, wait, what was he thinking?! She is seven years younger then him! He shouldn't be thinking this! He's Itachi Uchiha for god's sake! "Itachi, are you okay?" Sakura asked, sweetly. Itachi looked at her, and just looked away. "Hn." Sakura pouted. "Fine, be an asshole, see if i care." She said, coldly, and she left. Itachi sighed, why was he thinking about her? Out of every single girl in the world! Why her!?!

Sakura lay in her bed, well, Konan's bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Itachi, wait, why Itachi? Because he was all she could think about, he was probably the only man she could ever feel comfortable around and tell him everything, hell, she had even told him about inner! she never told anyone about her innerself, she felt like they'd reject her if she did. Konan entered the room, and Sakura immeadiately got up, and she looked at Konan. "Hey, Konan-chan, what's up?" "Leader wants to talk to you, he said it's urgent." Sakura nodded, and she got up and ent straight to his office. "You wanted to talk to me, Leader-sama?" "Yes, i wanted to tell you, that you passed the test, congratulations, you are now a part of akatsuki, Konan will give you your cloak and ring as soon as you leave his room." Sakura nodded, and he gestered her to leave, and she did. When she exited the room she was greeted by Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi. "Congrats, saku-chan! I'm so glad there will be another girl in the house, stupid boys, too much damn testostereone in this place." Sakura laughed. "Shut the fuck up, Konan! You're so fucking annoying!" Hidan yelled. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, you old fucker!" Sakura yelled, everyone looked at her. "What?"

"You little bitch, you fucking talk to me like that again, i'll fucking kill you!" Hidan yelled. "Doubt it, you couldn't even kill a mother fucking fly, you stupid son of a bitch." Sakura cursed him out, everyone watched in to see what would happen, it's not ever day someone trys to out curse Hidan, so this could get interesting. "Damn, this bitch is brave, no one trys to curse out Hidan" Kisame said to Itachi. "Believe it or not, she even cursed me out." Itachi replied, Kisame looke at him, and then at Sakura, he knew she had some guts to actually curse out Itachi, no one had ever done that and lived. "Why didn't you kill her? I know everytime someone had done that, they were dead the next second, so why spare her?" Kisame asked, Itachi shrugged, he didn't think he should tell him that death would be what she wanted. Everyone was still watching the battle between Sakura and Hidan, and surprisingly, Sakura was winning.

"When will you fucking give up?! You fucking bitch! Just shut the fuck up and it'll be fucking over damnit!" Hidan yelled. Sakura smirked. "Why don't you give the fuck up, yo mother fucking bastard, you so fucking old, i bet fucking jesus met your mother fucking old ass!" she yelled. That ended it. Sakura won, no questions, she just won. "Wow, un, no one has ever beat Hidan at cursing, un" Deidara said, amazed. "Tobi thinks Sakura-sempai is the best!" "Damnit tobi! shut up!" Konan yelled. "Okay, Konan-sempai!" Tobi said, and he left "Konan-chan, hwo the hell did he make it into akatsuki?" Sakura asked. "I have no damn clue what Pein was thinking, i think he was on something." Konan said, sighing. "Well, what should we do now?" Sakura asked. "I'm tired, so i'm going to bed, so you guys later." Sakura said, as she left to Konan's room. "Let's take Sakura's idea and get some sleep, goodnight, everyone." Konan said to everyone, and left.

There's Chapter Two, sorry if it was a little boring, i'm very tired, so it wasn't as good as intended, but i hope it was okay, and sorry if it was shorter, i can't really know how much i've typed, i'm too lazy to check, well, untill next time everyone! Ja ne! D

-XxMiyakaxX


	3. She was what?

The Bloody Cherry Blossom Chapter Three!

Here's Chapter Three, i hope you guys can forgive any spelling mistakes i make, i'm not the best speller in the world, which sucks, because i can't annoy my dad by correcting his spelling. -sigh- Oh well, here's where we left off!

There's gonna be some Itasaku action in this one! ;3

Warning! Mentionings of Rape.

_**Recap**_

"When will you fucking give up?! You fucking bitch! Just shut the fuck up and it'll be fucking over damnit!" Hidan yelled. Sakura smirked. "Why don't you give the fuck up, yo mother fucking bastard, you so fucking old, i bet fucking jesus met your mother fucking old ass!" she yelled. That ended it. Sakura won, no questions, she just won. "Wow, un, no one has ever beat Hidan at cursing, un" Deidara said, amazed. "Tobi thinks Sakura-sempai is the best!" "Damnit tobi! shut up!" Konan yelled. "Okay, Konan-sempai!" Tobi said, and he left "Konan-chan, hwo the hell did he make it into akatsuki?" Sakura asked. "I have no damn clue what Pein was thinking, i think he was on something." Konan said, sighing. "Well, what should we do now?" Sakura asked. "I'm tired, so i'm going to bed, so you guys later." Sakura said, as she left to Konan's room. "Let's take Sakura's idea and get some sleep, goodnight, everyone." Konan said to everyone, and left.

_**End Recap**_

**At Suna**

Gaara was at his desk, checking the ninja records, when he heard a knock at the door, he granted them entrence. "What is it, Baki?" Gaara asked. "A letter from Konoha has arrived, they said, it wasn't about any wars, but was still important." "Please, let me see the letter." Baki nodded and passed him the note, and Gaara began to read the note.

_Dear Kazekage-sama, _

_There is proof to believe that Haruno Sakura, is dead, the cause, suicide, Uchiha Sasuke has been continuously harming her for the past three years, and it seems as though that she has cracked, and she has committed suicide. We had just wanted to present you with this information because of your relation with her, and your villages', if you would like to come down, i accept, other than that, there is nothing else to say. Thank you for your time, Kazekage-sama._

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Hokage._

Gaara stared at the letter in anger, the Uchiha was hurting her, and she is most likely dead. Baki saw the look in Gaara's eyes, and knew it was bad. "Is everything ok, Kazekage-sama?" Baki asked in a concerned tone. "No, i must go to Konoha for a while, if that is possible, there is something i must do." Gaara said, Baki looked at him, and wondered what was so bad that he would have to go to Konoha. "What did the letter say, Kazekage-sama?" "A very close friend of mine, is more than likely dead, and i am going to get more information on her death." Gaara said, angry. "What was her name?" Baki asked. "Haruno, Sakura. The world's best medic nin." Baki looked at Gaara and knew he had strong feelings for her. "I am very sorry Kazekage-sama. You may ask Kankurou or Temari to watch the village while you're away." "I'll need Temari to come with me, Kankurou will watch things while i'm gone, is that understood?" "Yes, Kazekage-sama" "Would you please get Temari for me?" Baki nodded, and he left. Gaara started to think about Sakura, she was the only girl he had any feelings for, and she was probably dead. He couldn't wait untill he had his hands on the Uchiha, he would wring his neck, he would snap it like a twig, he knew he shouldn't have let the Uchiha near Sakura, and now. She's probably laying in her blood, because of him. Temari entered the room. "You wanted to see me, Gaara?" "Yes, we are going to Konoha, now.Get your things, and hurry." Gaara said, Temari looked at the seriousness in his eyes. "Gaara, what's wrong?" Gaara felt tears form in his eyes, but just pushed them back. "Sakura might be dead. I'm going to take care of the reason that made her status." Temari's eyes widened. "Sakura's dead!? Who the hell caused it, i'll rip them limb from limb!" Temari fumed, she was pissed, she thought of Sakura as a little sister, and now. She's dead, how the hell can she not be pissed? Temari, calm down, you can beat the Uchiha up as soon as we get there, well, after me, of course." Gaara said,with an evil glint in his eyes.

Temari looked at her brother, and realized that he just told her who hurt Sakura. "The Uchiha did it!?! I'll fucking kill him!!!!!!!" Temari yelled "Temari, i told you to calm down, you can kill him after i do." Gaara said, trying to shut her up. Temari, eventually calmed down, and then she got her things and met Gaara at the gate. "Gaara, hit the Uchiha twice as hard for me, ya hear?" Kankurou yelled from behind them. "Don't worry, Kankurou, he's going to be in the hospital for a very long time after we're done with him, right Gaara?" Gaara stayed silent, Temari sighed. "Take care of the village while we're gone, or you're going to end up worse than the Uchiha when we're done with him!" Temari threatend, playfully. Gaara and Temari left through the gates, and they started to run off to Konoha.

xXx

Tsunade was still watching Sasuke, she couldn't trust him, not after what he did to Sakura, her little girl, the girl ws her daughter, she adopted her when her foster parents were killed in a war with the mist village. Sakura was the light of Konoha, she made everyone happy, even when she couldn't even make herself happy, and she will find her, and she will make her beat the hell out of the Uchiha for what he did to her. Just then, a messanger bird came through the window, is was carrying a letter, she grabbed the letter and she began to read.

_Dear Lady Hokage, _

_I wanted to inform you that, Temari and i, are going to arrive in Konoha in about two days, and that, she and i would like to talk to Uchiha, if you don't mind sparing a hospital room for him, that is all, thank you for your time, Lady Hokage._

_Sincerely, _

_Kazekage, Gaara._

Tsunade grinned at the letter, she knew she could always count on the sand sibs, they are going to take care of the Uchiha for her, ahh, don't you love torture in the morning? Tsunade then looked at Sasuke, and he glared. "Uchiha, you better make your will, because Temari and Gaara of Suna are coming down her for a visit, and they are not in the best mood about what you did to Sakura, so you're going to be in the hospital for a very long time. I hope you like hospital food, because you're going to eat nothing but it." Sasuke continued to glare at Tsunade, then realized that Gaara, and Temari were going to kick his ass, he became somewhat scared, because Temari hit hard, thanks to Sakura, who taught her. Sasuke immeadiately felt regret when he said her name, he never wanted to hurt Sakura, he didn't know what was happening to him, he was never violent to her, cold hearted, but never violent. Was Orochimaru behind this? No, he couldn't be, he's dead, but Kabuto? Kabuto could have used some forbidden jutsu and revived him, and he's the one causing this. Tsunade noticed Sasuke's intense thinking. 'What is he thinking about?' Tsunade thought ot herself, she just decided to aske him, no matter how much she hated him. "What are you thinking about, Uchiha?" She asked, he smirked. "Why would i tell someone, something that doesn't concern them?" Sasuke said, keeping his smirk. Tsunade started to glare at him, knowing he was trying to piss her off. "Uchiha, i know you're thinking about Sakura, and since she's my daughter, i have every right to know." "If you knew what i was thinking about, then why did you ask?"

"Uchiha, stop trying to piss me off, you have done too much of that already, just tell me what you are thinking about, so i won't have to force it out of you." Sasuke sighed, he knew she wasn't going to give up, he might as well tell her. "I think Orochimaru has been the one who has been making me act this way, and i know you're thinking i'm just trying to make up an excuse, well, you're wrong, i know he's dead, but Kabuto isn't, so he could have used a forbidden jutsu to revive him, or so i'm thinking, is that good enough for you?" Tsunade just sighed, she knew that the kid was probably telling the truth, but it's still his fault, if he never went to Orochimaru, then he wouldn't be able of controlling. "Uchiha, i can't trust you, but if it were true, you are still to blame." Tsunade said, coldly, his eyes turned to her. "How the hell is this my fault?!" He yelled. "If you didn't go to Orochimaru, then he couldn't have put any kind of device on you so he could control you, so yes. It is all your fault, and your damn revenge, by the way, Kakashi was being serious, you will give up your revenge, and you will only focus on the revival of your clan, which i know, will be difficult, knowing that many people know what you did to Sakura, and many of them want to kick your ass, especially Shikamaru, he really cared for Sakura, like an older brother would feel, i know as soon as he sees you, you will be in a world of pain, and two of the sand sibs are coming down too, so you're screwed." Sasuke glared at her, he would NEVER give up his revenge, he has been training ever since Itachi killed his clan, and he would not let it go to waste. "I won't give up my revenge, you will have to kill me first." Sasuke said, angrily.

"You know, that could be arranged, more than half the village hates you, and they all want to kill you, the only reason you were not killed when you came back from Orochimaru is, because Sakura convinced the elders, and everyone else to keep you alive, she even said if they killed you, she'd become a missing nin, which shocked everyone, because, she was the most loyal kunoichi in this village, and she would never harm anyone without a reason." Sasuke looked down at his hands, the hands he used to beat the only girl who had faith in him, and the only girl who loved him, for him. A tear rolled down Sasuke's face, and Tsunade saw that she got to him, he, Sasuke Uchiha, was crying, he would never cry, the last time he cried was when Itachi had killed his clan. More tears slid down Sasuke's face, and after awhile, Tsunade started to feel remorse for him, so she gave him a hug, and she kept telling him everything will be alight. Sasuke was shocked at Tsunade's actions, but didn't question them. After some time, Sasuke stopped crying and he got up, he wanted to clean his face up, so people wouldn't know that he was crying.

xXx

Sakura just woke up from her sleep, and realized that she had been asleep for seven hours, she got up, and she took a shower, and she started to cook breakfast for everyone. An hour passed and Sakura finished cooking. She first saw Itachi, and he looked normal, as usual. He looked at her, and sighed. He still couldn't get her out of his mind, it was starting to annoy him. Maybe she was just using some jutsu on him, to make him go crazy, no, that wouldn't make any sense, she had no motive, he saved her, she wouldn't torture him in return, that was just very unsual. "Hi Itachi-san! What would you like for breakfast?" she said, hyperly, he glared at her, and he left. "Talk about rude, hmpf!" Sakura pouted, then she saw Deidara, and she decided to talk to him. "Hi Dei-chan! What do you want for breakfast?" she asked. "Why are you so happy, un?" He asked, she pouted. "What's so wrong about being happy in the morining?" "Most people hate mornings, un." "I'm not most people, i'm Sakura Haruno, pink haired kunoichi, not most people have pink hair, so there you go!" She said, offering him some food. "Okay, un. So, what's up, un?" "Itachi's an ass in the mornings, isn't he?" Deidara laughed. "Yeah, un. You're funny, Sakura-chan, un!" Her eyes lit up. "Really?! Thanks, Dei-chan!" Sakura said, happily.

After about an hour, everyone woke up, and they ate the breakfast Sakura made. Once again, Hidan and Sakura had a cursing battle, and it started to get very interesting. "When will you give the fuck up, you mother fucking peice of shit!?" Sakura yelled to Hidan. "When you do, you fucking slutty ass bitch!" He yelled back, without thinking Sakura yelled back something very personal. "How can i be a fucking slutty ass bitch if i'm still a virgin, you mother fucking dumb ass bastard!" Everything was silent, and Sakura realized what she had just said, and she ran back into Konan's room, and she locked the door, using her chakra. Konan sighed, she knew she would have to talk to her, but when she started to go, Itachi stopped her. "What is it, Itachi?" She asked. "I'll talk to her, you beat the living shit out of Hidan." He told her, she sighed, and she nodded. Konan walked back to Hidan, and started to use some Genjutsu on him.

When Itachi came to Konan's room, he noticed Sakura locked it, so the only way he could get in was either, has her unlock it, or break it down. "Sakura, open the door." He told her. There was no reply, so he decided to break it down. When he broke it down, he saw Sakura in a corner, hugging her legs, and crying silently,he sighed. "Sakura, get up." She didn't move. "Sakura, i didn't know you were weak." He said, coldly, hoping to get her attention, but it didn't. He knew there wasn't something worse behind what she had said. "Sakura, talk to me, i would hate to use my sharingan on you." She stood still. "Sakura, talk to me, now!" He growled, she looked up at him, she saw he was annoyed, maybe she should just tell him. "I'm not a virgin." She said, very quietly, and she began to cry, again. Itachi looked at her, what did she mean? "What do you mean, Sakura?" He asked. "When i was a little kid, i was playing in the feilds, and some sick bastard tricked me into going with him, and he raped me." She told him, and she began to cry harder, but still silently. Itachi looked at the girl, she was so vulnerable right now, he hadn't seen her cry so much, she always had a smile on her face, not tears, and how did he know? He was 'watching' her from time to time, to see how strong she was, and he always noticed she would never cry if something were too hard, she would take it in, and she would accept it, she was strong, but she had a weakness, her memories, well, she had two, but not anymore, she no longer remembered her love for Sasuke, so it won't be counted as a weakness.

Without warning, Itachi put his arms around Sakura, holding her for awhile, Sakura started to blush, men usually didn't hold her, because they'd usually end up 300 feet away from her. Sakura put her head on his chest, she soon stopped crying, and Itachi let go. "Thank you, Itachi-san." "Don't call me that." Sakura looked at him, in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean, Itachi-san?" "Do not call me Itachi-san." She looked even more confused. "What do you want me to call you? Itachi-sama? Itachi-kun? Itachi-chan?" He glared at her when she said the last one. "Call me by my name, do not use pointless sufixes." "Just for you, or everyone?" "I don't care wheter or not you use sufixes on everyone, as long as you don't use it on me." Sakura nodded, Itachi started to leave, but Sakura stopped him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Itachi looked at Sakura, she was blushing. "Sorry, Itachi, it won't happen again." She apologized. He looked at her, and decided to himself, he couldn't get her off his mind, it was impossible, he might as well go with the flow. "If you wanted to kiss me," Itachi started, getting closer to Sakura's face. "...Why didn't you tell me?" He said, with his famous Uchiha smirk. Before Sakura could think about what was happening, Itachi crashed his lips onto Sakura's. Sakura's eyes widened, she couldn't believe Itachi Uchiha was kissing her! She just started to go on with the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and started to kiss him passionately, and he did so as well, after a few minutes of kissing, they broke apart, Sakura was blushing like crazy.

Sakura was the first one to break the silence. "Um, Itachi? Shouldn't we get back to the others?" She questioned, he nodded. They left the room, and they saw Konan still torturing Hidan, which was quite enjoyable to Sakura, she started to giggle. Konan recongized their presence, and she stopped torturing Hidan. "Hey, Saku-chan? You feeling better?" Sakura nodded. "Yes, Konan-chan, thanks for beating Hidan up for me, it was quite enjoyable for the time that i got to see it." (I'm not even sure if that makes any sence. o.0) Konan laughed, then Tobi came in with a picture he drew. "Tobi drew a picture!" He said, waving the drawing in the air. Konan sighed, and she took it and looked at it. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Sakura and Itachi kissing, she then looked at the two. "Tobi, why did you draw this?" Konan asked. "Tobi saw Sakura-sempai and Itachi-sempai doing that! Tobi is a good boy!" Sakura turned dark red when Konan looked at them. "Saku-chan, i didn't know you had a thing for Itachi! That's so cute! Itachi, you better treat her good, or so help me god, i'll hunt you down, and i'll cut you like a fish!" She threatend. Deidara came around the corner and heard them. "Itachi got served, un!!" Deidara said, laughing. Itachi glared at him, and he turned around, and ran back to his room, and locking his door. Konan's attention went back to them. "So, how long?" "I don't know what you're talking about, Konan." Itachi said, blankly. "You know what i mean! How long have and Sakura been dating!?" Konan asked. "We aren't dating, or at least not now." Itachi told her, she sighed, she knew he wasn't going to admit anything to her, but he might to Kisame. She started to scheme inside her head on how to get them together. "Uh, Konan-chan? Why are you laughing maniacally, and have an evil grin on your face?" Sakura asked, cautiously.

"Oh, no reason Saku-chan. Just thinking on how to, um, torture Hidan for you, that's all." Konan said, innocently. Sakura knew it was just some weird plan that involved herself and Itachi, so she just acted like she was being gulliable, and she took her word for it, to trick her. "Okay, Konan-chan! What ever you say!" Sakura said, and left with Itachi following her. "You don't seriously believe her, do you?" Sakura shook her head. "Of course not, what do you take me for, and idiot? I'm smarter than people give me credit for." Sakura said, Itachi nodded.

xXx

Shikamaru was walking around the village, he was still thinking about Sakura, he should have known what was going on with her! He's a genious for god sakes! Why couldn't he see it sooner, there were so many signs, and he ignored them, what kind of ninja is he? He sighed. 'Sakura, i hope you're okay, i miss you so much' Shikamaru thought to himself. 'As soon as i see Uchiha, i'm going to beat his skull in! That bastard will pay for what he did to Sakura, she was the only one who would play shougi with me when Asuma died, she was there for me when i needed her, and i failed her, but i'll avenge her, i'll beat the Uchiha so hard, he'll feel your pain.' He saw Ino, and she was crying, he knew it was for Sakura, so he went over there to try and calm her down. "Ino, she'll be okay, she's strong, don't worry." Shikamaru said, trying to comfort her, Ino looked at him. "She's been throught so much! Why is she being punnished!?!" Ino continued to cry. Shikamaru looked at her, what did she mean Sakura's been through so much? "Ino, what do you mean? What else has she been through?" Shikamaru asked, Ino started to cry harder. "W-when we were k-kids, s-she, w-was wa-waiting f-for me t-to co-come to t-the fl-flower feilds, a-and, i-i wasn't there for her! Sh-she waited, and, sh-she went with s-some guy, and he-he raped her!" Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears, Sakura was raped? Oh, the Uchiha is so dead now, her life has been filled with tragedy.

He felt some angry tears forming in his eyes, why was Sakura being tortured so much? What has she done to be hurt all her life? It doesn't make any sense, Sakura was the most cherrfull person he knew, if she were, then shouldn't she be anything but happy? Maybe Sakura was pretended to be happy, so people wouldn't worry about her, she has always wanted to prove everyone she was strong, she didn't want to be seen as weak anymore, it killed her, so she trained her butt off to be the best, and to be known as the best kunoichi in Konoha that ever lived. "Ino, it's okay, she forgives you, you are one of her best friends, don't think otherwise, it wasn't your fault, and it wasn't Sakura's fault, it was that sick bastard's fault, he did this to her, and Sasuke is a new contribution, and as soon as we see him, we'll kick his ass, okay?" Ino smiled, she wanted to beat Sasuke's ass so bad right now, bringing more shit into Sakura's life, he deserves his ass killed, but she doubts the elders would let them kill him, so they can beat the shit out of him, haha."Shikamaru, what if we can't find Sasuke?" Ino asked, Shikamaru sighed. "Ino, we will, don't worry, he can't go anywhere, and i know for a fact that even the hokage wants to see Sasuke get his ass kicked." Ino laughed, Shikamaru always found a way to make her laugh when she was sad.

**Two Days Later, In Konoha**

As Gaara and Temari reached the gate, they were both ready to knock Sasuke the hell out, they have been traveling two days, and they wanted to see Sasuke now. When they reached the gate, they saw Tsunade and Sasuke. Gaara's eyes glowed in anger. "Hello, Kazekage-sama." Tsunade greeted. "Hello, Lady Hokage. May Temari and speak to the Uchiha now?" Gaara asked, politely, Tsunade nodded. "Yes, Kazekage-sama, go right ahead." Before they could do anything, Ino and Shikamaru came into view. "Hey, lazy ass, here to talk to the Uchiha too?" Temari asked Shikamaru, with a smirk, he smirked back. "Hello, Temari. Ino and i would like to talk to the Uchiha as well as yourselves." "Well, wait your turn, Gaara and i want to talk to him first." Temari said, sticking her tongue out, childishly. Shikamaru smirked. "How about we all talk to him, that would be more effective, and he'll feel even more intimidated, and sorry." Gaara nodded his head, he just wanted Sasuke to pay for hurting Sakura. Sasuke looked at all of them in total fear. How can you fight against four very experienced ninjas, actually three, he didn't count Ino as dangerous, he counted her as just plain stupid.(Which she is :D No offense Ino Fans)

"Um, i got to go to the bathroom." Sasuke said, backing away from the four, he didn't feel like going to the hospital today, but before he could get a chance to leave, Gaara's sand stopped him. "Uchiha, i swear, if Sakura is, in fact, dead, you won't be able to even think about killing Itachi or reviving your clan after i'm done with you. I knew i shouldn't have trusted you, you were just going to hurt her, and now, she's probably laying in a ditch somewhere, with her neck turned all around, and if that's the case, i'll make your death so painfull, it will be worse than all the deaths in you clan put together. I will rip your insides out, choke you with them, and make you eat them, i will put you in the most painful sand coffin ever, i'll make suffocate in the sand and make you beg for mercy for hours. I will then decapitate your body into as many peices as possible, and burn them slowly, i swear, it Uchiha, if she is dead, that will be your fate, but worse than you could ever imagine, i will make you suffer for ther rest of your damn life, and i will torture you like you did to Sakura, i will make your life a living hell, Uchiha, i swear it on your pitiful life, you pathetic excuse of a man, you are the worst peice of trash that ever faced the earth, i wished Sakura never cared about such trash as yourself, because if she didn't she'd probably still be here." Gaara said, with hate, disgust, and formidabilitly. (Is that a word? o.0 well, it was formiddable -.-" i hate having to make little words into big words.)

Everyone looked at Gaara, he was, how should i put this, Pissed Off! He loves Sakura so much, and she could be dead, and it was all that damn Uchiha's fault, it was always his fault. Sasuke was scared, no he was terrified, the last time he had been so scared was when his clan was killed, it's always being brought back to that, if it never happened, would things have gone the way he wanted? He doesn't know what to do anymore, practically everyone hates him, and now, he'll more than likely never be able to revive the clan his brother killed when he was about seven. Everyone watched Gaara's eyes, they were filled with hatred, hatred for Sasuke, whom probably killed the only girl he ever had feelings for and ever will. After Gaara had said that, everything was quiet, the didn't feel like they should say anymore, Sasuke probably already got the idea that they would kill them if they wanted to, and they would NOT hesitate. Gaara and Temari left to go stay at a hotel, they thought they might as well stay there just in case some news came up about Sakura, they would want to know. Shikamaru and Ino left awhile after Gaara and Temari left, they thought they should talk to him tommorrow, because, hell, they were scared, and Gaara wasn't even talking to them. Sasuke went back to his apartment, which was guarded by ANBU Black opps, for as long as Tsunade chose to. Sasuke layed on his bed, and fell into a driftless sleep.

Well, that's Chapter Three, i hope you liked it, and if was shorter, sorry, and sorry for anyone who were disturbed about Sakura being raped when she was a little kid, it disturbed me too, and it made me sad, well thanks for reading, and the next chapter might be out tommorrow, or Tuesday, depending on if school won't prevent me from typing it, ja ne! D

-XxMiyakaxX


	4. Sasuke Gets What He Deserves, Haha

The Bloody Cherry Blossom Chapter Four!

Here's Chapter Four, i hope you liked the last chapter, and Gaara, don't cha just love Gaara when he's angry? XD i know i do, he's so coolico!

I counted the votes, and you'll see who gets the beat Sasuke up, and believe me, you'll be happy, hehe.

Also, i want to dedicate this chapter to my friend, hayhayhiltz, aka. Haley-chan! thanks Haley-chan, you're a good friend. :D

Thank you for the reviews-

fangirlgaara

JigokuShoujosRevenge

Nightshade Blue

HimeIchigoYuki

rockerchick731

lil sakura haruno

blooddragon12

AngelFox23

samurifox25

Ms-Caprice-Cullen

XxDarknessxTakesxOverxX

cries-tears-of-sorrow

CherryBlossom9470

itachi forever

kimikawaii13

xinrina

chloejb95

iloveyouneji

_**Recap**_

Everyone looked at Gaara, he was, how should i put this, Pissed Off! He loves Sakura so much, and she could be dead, and it was all that damn Uchiha's fault, it was always his fault. Sasuke was scared, no he was terrified, the last time he had been so scared was when his clan was killed, it's always being brought back to that, if it never happened, would things have gone the way he wanted? He doesn't know what to do anymore, practically everyone hates him, and now, he'll more than likely never be able to revive the clan his brother killed when he was about seven. Everyone watched Gaara's eyes, they were filled with hatred, hatred for Sasuke, whom probably killed the only girl he ever had feelings for and ever will. After Gaara had said that, everything was quiet, the didn't feel like they should say anymore, Sasuke probably already got the idea that they would kill them if they wanted to, and they would NOT hesitate. Gaara and Temari left to go stay at a hotel, they thought they might as well stay there just in case some news came up about Sakura, they would want to know. Shikamaru and Ino left awhile after Gaara and Temari left, they thought they should talk to him tommorrow, because, hell, they were scared, and Gaara wasn't even talking to them. Sasuke went back to his apartment, which was guarded by ANBU Black opps, for as long as Tsunade chose to. Sasuke layed on his bed, and fell into a driftless sleep.

_**End Recap**_

Naruto awoke with Hinata under his arms, she was still asleep. He smiled, he was going to be the father of someone as beautiful as Hinata. Naruto then got up, he wanted to make her some breakfast, to make her happy. Sakura told him some things about pregnant women before, and she mentioned that pregnant women were moody, and they ate more than normally, so he wanted to make sure he could make her feel comfortable during her pregnancy, and he knew that she would get angrier at him more oftenly, so he might as well try to keep her happy to prevent her from getting angry at him. Naruto made her some eggs and pancakes, he had gotten over his ramen obsession awhile ago, Sakura and Hinata gave him a ramen intervention, because they said it was unhealthy to eat that much ramen, and Sakura just told him if he ate it again, she'd beat him so far into the ground, that the earth's core would burn him to hell. Naruto smiled at all the memories that he and Sakura had together, he did love her, but it was more on a brotherly way than romantic, he just wanted her to be safe, and he would protect her with his life. What brother wouldn't want to protect his sister from harm? It was natural, that a brother would always try to protect his sister, no matter how old they were, Naruto was younger than Sakura, but he still tried his best to protect her, and he would continue to untill someone else told him he wouldn't have to anymore, that they would protect her.

After Naruto finnished making breakfast, Hinata woke up and she entered the kitchen to see her husband(yea, they're married, i guess i forgot to mention that XP) all messy, and her kitchen somewhat messy, but Naruto was cleaning it up. Hinata smiled at Naruto's genorosity. "Hey, Hinata-chan! How did you sleep?" Hinata smiled and replied. "Great, Naruto-kun, thank you for making breakfast, that was really nice." Hinata gave him a peck on his cheek, he blushed. "No problem, Hinata-chan! You deserve it, you're the best person ever, you're sweeter than sugar." Hinata giggled at Naruto's comment, it was so corny,but she didn't care, he probably didn't even know it was really corny to say, so she kept quiet. As Hinata ate, Naruto kept looking at her like an idiot. Hinata knew that he always wanted to be a father, and she wanted him to be happy, so she would do whatever he said, to try and help the baby. "Hinata-chan, once you're done eating, you need to go back to bed, i heard from Sakura-chan, that pregnant women slept more than usual, and i want you and the baby to be fine, okay?" Naruto said, with his signature grin, Hinata smiled. "Okay, if you go with me, Naruto-kun, okay?" Hinata said, in a sly way, Naruto caught on, and he grinned like an idiot, Hinata had become so confident over the years, Sakura would be proud.

As Hinata and Naruto finnished, Naruto put the dishes in the sink, and he started to wash them for Hinata, so that she wouldn't strain herself, because that wouldn't be good for her, or the baby. "Hinata-chan, you go ahead, i'll be done in a little bit, okay?" She frowned, and she sighed and nodded. "Okay, Naruto-kun, but if you're not in here in ten minutes, i'll hurt you, like Cherry-chan." Hinata said, she sometimes called Sakura Cherry-chan, because she thought it sounded cute, and Sakura thought it was a nice nickname, so she let Hinata call her that, but she didn't let anyone else call her that, well, everyone but her, Shikamaru, and Naruto. She wondered how Sakura and Shikamaru are such good friends, they're really different from eachother, he's carefree, and she's very responsible. When Hinata had asked Sakura about her and Shikamaru's relationship, she just told her, he was like a brother to her, the brother she never had, the brother she always wanted but could never have, because her parents just had her, only her, or that's what she thought. Somehow, Sakura heard that she had an elder sister, but wasn't sure the resources were reliable, if they were, then she would be searching for her, to ask her questions about her family.

After about ten minutes, Hinata decided that she should check on Naruto, he probably had an even worse mess in the kitchen that she'll have to clean up. When she exited the bedroom, and when she entered the kitchen, it was pretty descent, and she saw that Naruto was still doing some dishes that had pancakes on them, the syrup had stuck to the plate and he was getting annoyed by it, so he just threw it in the trash. Hinata sighed, and she snuck up on Naruto. Naruto, being Naruto, was so tired didn't even notice Hinata behind him, he turned around, and he bumped into Hinata, landing on top of her. Hinata blushed and giggled. "Naruto-kun, can you get off, i can barely breathe." Hinata asked, politely. Naurto's face turned red in embarressment, and he got off of her. "Hehe, sorry Hinata-chan, i should have been watching where i was going." He said, she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, and she dragged him to the bedroom...

xXx

As Shikamaru woke up, he immediately knew that he should confront Sasuke, today, but then again, maybe he should do something that would kill his ego so bad. Shikamaru grinned evily as he came up with a plan, that would consist of the girls, and Gaara. Shikamaru ordered them to the training grounds, except Hinata, she was a little busy, but he told everyone who showed up his devious plan, everyone but Gaara nodded, he didn't care about the plan, he just wanted to beat Sasuke to hell, and he didn't need a plan to do that, all that he neede was his hands, and some chakra, and boom, Sasuke, the second to last Uchiha alive, would be dead. "Gaara, will you nod, so we'll know you get it?" His older sister, Temari asked, he glared at her. "I don't care about the damn plan, i just to beat the hell out of that mother fucking bastard, it'll be easier, and i'll torture him for ever if i feel like it, so no damn plan is gonna change that, he'll lose his ego fighting me, and he'll feel weak, as he has made Sakura felt, and i will make him weak, i will i promise you." Shikamaru sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to get through to him, he was too damn stubborn, just like Sakura was. Shikamaru wished that Sakura would be with Gaara, and then they would be brother and sister, since he and Temari were married, even though they were from different villages, Temari would come about nce a week, if she didn't have a mission, or needed to stay in the village for something.

"Gaara, if you want to cause Sasuke pain, we can help, we all want to hurt him, but we'll need you to accept our help." Ino said, trying to convince him. "Come on, everyone wants to hurt him, for hurting Sakura, and i know if Sakura knew what you did, she'd be very gratefull to you." Tenten said, getting Gaara's attention. "Fine." Shikamaru thanked Tenten in his mind, his idea was going according to plan, he smirked evily, he was so going to hurt the Uchiha for hurting his little sister, and he will beg for mercy, and he won't care, he would continue to torture him. "Wow, Gaara, i didn't know you liked Sakura, how cute." Gaara had a tiny, very tiny blush on his face. "I don't. She is my friend, not that." He said, trying to hide his blush, but it got bigger. Everyone saw how Gaara was blushing, and they knew he was lying. "Aww, Gaara! You like Saku-chan!?" Ino said, excitedly, Shikamaru slapped Ino upside the head, she glared at him. "What the hell was that for!?" She yelled. "For opening your damn mouth, you idiot." Shikamaru said, lazily, she continued to glare at him, everyone sweatdropped, Ino was always an idiot at times, not knowing when to shut the hell up, so she gets in trouble for it. Even though it was annoying to Gaara, he was glad the attention was off him, so no one would realize he was trying to get rid of his blush covering his cheeks. As soon as Ino was done being an idiot, they turned their attention to Gaara, who was still trying too cover his blush.

"Gaara, just admitt it, we already know you like her." "I don't like Sakura-chan." Everyone looked at him, and he realized what he said. _**' Haha kid, i made you say it!' **__'You damn racoon! I'm gonna fucking kill you!' _Gaara yelled at Shukaku, and Shukaku, being a coward, disappeared. "I knew it! Gaara likes Sakura! Gaara likes Sakura!!!!" Ino chanted, before gettting glared at everyone. "I don't like Sakura as the way you think, i like her as a FRIEND, so stop being total idiots, and accept it." Everyone rolled their eyes, except Shikamaru, he couldn't be bothered to do that, he knew Gaara liked her, and that was good enough for him, as soon as she got back, he'll tell her to go live with Gaara for some time, and then she fall in love with him, and so on. Shikamaru gave him a look saying 'I know you're lying, but i don't care, so as soon as she gets back ask her out.' Gaara nodded, Shikamaru is the only one he could trust, except Naruto, Temari, and Sakura, everyone else, he didn't trust them, because they didn't do anything for him, saying he could trust them. Naruto helped him realize that he doesn't need to kill people, Shikamaru helped him realize his feelings for her one day when he came to Suna, Temari would always try to cheer him up and Sakura. Sakura showed him love, even though it wasn't the love he wanted from her, it was brotherly love, but he wanted so much more, but he couldn't. No one loved a monster. He thought for a moment, and remembered Sakura puting her hands on his cheeks, and told him he wasn't a monster, and she gave him a little peck on the lips, which made him blush big time, Sakura giggled at his shyness, it made him look cute. Gaara would always love that memory of her.

Gaara thought some more, and realized after that day, it was about three years ago, that was when Sasuke started to abuse her, three years ago! What if it was his fault? What if Sasuke knew she kissed him? Maybe that was why he did it, to punish her for kissing him, Gaara started to feel guilty, and felt like crying, but didn't, he couldn't cry infront of people he didn't even trust, minus Shikamaru and Temari. Temari noticed Gaara had a sad look on his face, she'll have to ask him about it later, but now, they had to beat the shit out of the Uchiha. "I don't want to do this, right now, i need to talk to Shikamaru, and my sister." Gaara said, everyone looked at him as if he were crazy, he was the one who has been wanting to rip Sasuke limb from limb, and now, he just wanted to talk to Shikamaru and Temari? Something is very wrong. Everyone but Shikamaru and Temari left, they looked at Gaara, and noticed he had guilt written all over his face. "Gaara, what's wrong?" Temari asked him, concerend, something was wrong with her brother, he never felt guilt, untill today. "It's all my fault, it's my fault he did that to her." Gaara said, sadly. They went wide eyed. "What do you mean, Gaara?" Shikamaru asked, "Three years ago, that is when he started to hurt her, three years ago, Sakura kissed me." They put two and two together and understood what Gaara was trying to say, and they actaully thought it was quite possible, but how could Sasuke know? He wasn't there, was he? "Gaara, it's not your fault, it's just some freak accident, he probably went insane or something, he couldn't know, he wasn't there, so how would he find out?" Gaara fought back the tears threatening to come down his cheeks, he knew Sasuke knew, why else would he hurt her?

"How do you know? He could have snuck passed the guards and saw us, it's all my fault he put her through hell! It's my damn fault! I'm gonna fucking kill him! he shouldn't have hurt her, he should have hurt me!!" Gaara yelled angrily, and ran passed them, heading to Sasuke's house, Shikamaru tried to stop him, using his shadow possesion jutsu, but he was too fast, so Temari let him ride with her on her fan.Gaara approached his house, and banged on the door, Sasuke answered it, only to find himself pinned against the wall in a second after. "What the hell are you doing, Gaara?!" He yelled, Gaara looked at him in anger. "You're a damn coward, you bastard, i figured it out, because she kissd me, didn't give you the right to fucking abuse her for three damn years you sick ass bastard!" Gaara yelled at him, and he puched him, with power, which made Sasuke's jaw break. "I'll fucking kill you, you sick son of a bitch, you knew she wouldn't fight back, so you took advantage of her!" He yelled again, kicking him in the side, Sasuke was on the floor, bleeding badly when Temari and Shikamaru came, the stopped Gaara from causing anymore damage to him, even though that they wanted him to be beaten to death, Temari picked Sasuke up, and ran him to the hospital where Tsunade was, she looked at him, and sent him straight to the emergency room. "What happend to him?" Tsunade asked them. "That bastard got what was coming to him, he fucking beat her because he knew she wouldn't fight back, unlike myself, that bastard should have known that he was gonna get hurt soooner or later, he fucking deserved every damn thing he got." Gaara said, viciously. Tsunade knew immeadiately Gaara caused this, she sighed, she couldn't do anything, because he was right, Sasuke deserved everything he was put through.

"Gaara, why did you do that?" Gaara glared at Tsunade. "He deserved it, she kissed me, and that's why he started to beat her, he was too much of a damn coward to confront me, so he used Sakura to satisfy his anger, by beating her." Tsunade looked at Gaara, he looked so sure of himself, like he knew that what he said, was a fact. "Gaara, i can't do anything to you, but your village might get angry about what you did, so i'm just warning you, i won't tell them, but if they find out, good luck to you." Gaara shrugged it off, he won't get in trouble, he'll just say that Uchiha was a threat, so he beat him up, and he's in the clear."Gaara." Gaara turned around to see his sister, and she looked disappointed. "Yes, Temari? What is it?" She slapped him across the face. "Gaara, you lied to us, you said, you would follow Shikamaru's plan, you said you wouldn't go after him yet." Gaara looked at his sister, and he put his hand on his now, red cheek. "Temari, i'm sorry, i was driven by impulse, and anger, that Uchiha did so many things to her, and she might be dead, i couldn't let that go, i wanted him to pay for everything he has done to her, and pain was the only way he'll understand how Sakura felt when he inflicted it onto her." Gaara apologized, Temari looked surprised, he never apologizes, but she didn't care. "Gaara, i'm sorry i slapped you, i was angry, and i didn't know what i was doing at the time, so no hard feelings?" Gaara nodded.

xXx

Sakura was watching out for Konan, she knew Konan had something up her sleeve, and she would get her at a time she least expected. Little did Sakura know, Konan was very good at being secretive, she could do things without people even knowing, that was her specialty, she loved to sneak up on people, so she worked on it, and became very good at it. Konan got Deidara and Kisame, because she thought those two could get them to the same place, and they'll stay there, and then her plan will work, she smirked evily. "Konan, why are we doing this, it's very annoying and pointless." Kisame said, annoyed, who could notice? --" "We're here to make sure that Saku-chan and Itachi hook up, they kissed, but they aren't together, so i'm gonna change that, with my trusty henchmen." "You mean your boyfriend's slaves." Kisame said, Konan glared. "No, well, okay fine, my boyfriend's slaves, but that makes you my slaves too, posession is three fifths of the law, so haha!" Konan said, childishly,sticking her tongue out at them, Kisame just galred at her, he didn't like to be beaten at arguments, not at all. "You're cruel, yeah." She glared at Deidara, which scared him, he was always scared of her, she just had the glares that could freak you out into insanity. "Shut it, i see Saku-chan, remember, you get Itachi and i Get Saku-chan." They unwillingly nodded. She smiled and separated from the two.

"Saku-chan! Over here! I need to talk to you, it's important!" Konan hollared at her, Sakura thought it was part of the plan, instantly, but she played along, it could be fun in the end, and she'll get a few laughs. "Yes, Konan-chan, what's the emergency?" "Tobi is in the library, and he told me that he wanted your help, he said it was something about him not being able to read anymore, but he just said that he needed you." Sakura giggled, Tobi couldn't read, he told her that when she asked him about himself, so she knew immeadiately it was just the plan, but she continued to go along with it. "Fine, Konan-chan, but can you make sure no one finds out i'm going to help Tobi, they'll think i'm weird for helping him since he's about the most hated akatsuki ever, i don't feel like taking everyone's shit today." Sakura said, and giggled. Konan nodded and Sakura left to the library. Sakura saw Itachi and he looked annoyed and tired. She walked up to him and started to make conversation. "So... what's up?" Itachi didn't answer, Sakura sighed. "Fine, if you don't want to talk to me, then don't, you cold hearted bastard, i'm just going to go back to Konan-chan's room and talk to the walls about how mean you are." Sakura said, seriously, making Itachi laugh, he loved her childish way of talking, it amused him, she was different from most girls, she wouldn't change easily if told, she'll change when she wants to and only for someone who she thinks is worth it.

Sakura turned on her heel and started to leave, but was stopped by Itachi. "What is it, Itachi?" She asked, he looked at her, in his mind he wanted to kiss her, but somehow, he was kind of afraid to. "Stay." He said, she looked at him, and sighed. "Fine, Itachi, but only if you actually respond to me, if not, i'll leave your ass here alone and we won't be able to actaully laugh at the guy's rediculous attempt at getting us together." She said, he nodded, he was thinking in his head, he wanted to kiss her, and love her, but she wouldn't let him, she's been hurt too much, she couldn't do anything so sudden. "Itachi, are you okay?" "No." That got Sakura's attention. "What's wrong, Itachi? Are you hurt, or something?" She asked, trying not to laugh, but who couldn't, Itachi Uchiha was never hurt. "No." Sakura tilted her head in confusion, what the hell did he mean then, she wanted to slap him upside the head, so he would start making more sense to her. "Itachi, what's bothering you? Did i do something, i'm sorry if i did, i didn't know, whatever it was." Itachi laughed at her ditzy personality, she was apologizing, and she didn't even know what was bothering him. "Sakura, you are what's bothering me." He said to her, she looked at him, what did she do? "M-me? What about me, what do you mean? I don't understand." Sakura said, before Itachi put her in a kiss, that seemed to last forever, but only lasted a couple minutes. "Does that answer your question, Sakura?" Sakura blushed, she knew what he meant now. Itachi Uchiha was falling for her! "Yes. What do you want to do?" She asked, shyly, he shrugged. "I don't know, i just know i can't get you out of my mind, it's impossible, so what do you think we should do, i have feelings for you and-" Sakura cut him off. "I have feelings for you as well. I just don't want to get hurt, it's happened to me, i don't know how, but i can feel it, the betrayl of someone i loved, i just want to know you'll stay faithfull to me, and treat me right."

Itachi looked at her eyes, he knew that she would always feel somewhat the love she had for Sasuke, even after he would erase her memories of it. 'Foolish little brother, you lost an angel, because of your hatefull ways, and i gained one for my ways, don't you love me.' He thought to himself, smirking evily, he would love to see the look on his brother's face once he realizes that his flower had come to him, and now loved him, he could feel the hate and jealousy inside Sasuke, it would make any man laugh at him, for it was because of him for what the future became, and the future will be him and Sakura, no one else, they will be together without anyone. "Itachi, i think we should try to give us a shot, if it doesn't work, then it doesn't work, we'll still be civil to each other, no hard feelings will become of it, what do you think, Itachi?" Itachi nodded and replyed with a quick yes. Sakura wasn't really sure how to start things out, it seemed very weird and awkward, she didn't want to kiss him, because she thought he would think she was some skank, or something, but she wanted to do something, something to show him she cared about him, but what? "Sakura. If you want to kiss me, i'm okay with it, i won't think any less of you." Sakura looked at him in amazement, how did he know what she was thinking? Is he pyschic? (Sorry, i can't spell to save my life, as you probably already know, i suck at it, i only type good stories and make good plots, that's it. XP)

"Yes, Sakura, i am pyschic." Sakura pouted, no fair, he knew what she was thinking all the time. "Sakura, stop acting so childish," Sakura looked at him, and watched him continue his sentence. "...it turns me on." Sakura felt a very heavy blush cover her face, as he whispered that in her ear. Itachi liked to make her blush, it was fun, she would blush at practically anything, she was so innocent, something he loved about her, that other girls usually didn't have. Most girls were practically throwing themselves at any man they came in contact with, they were just whores, something Sakura isn't, nor will she ever be, she had more respect for herself to do that, but if she had to, then she would do it with pride, she would do anything if it needed to be done. Itachi knew that Sakura would make a great mother by just looking at her, she would do anything for her children, but she would try to spoil them, something he could prevent her from doing, if they became more than team-mates, a whole lot more. Sakura saw Itachi staring off into space, so she thought she would do something evil, like put some lipstick on him, then again, he would probably kill her, and she didn't feel like dying anymore, so it would really suck to die when she was actually happy for once in her life, Sakura Haruno was happy. Sakura just decided to wake him from his daze to talk more to him. Sakura shook him, and he knocked out of his daze. Sakura giggled at him, she would giggle over anything, she just liked to giggle, especially if it were a true one, not like those she used at Konoha to make sure no one would think what was going on with her.

"Itachi, you dozed off again." Sakura told him he nodded, he knew that she was making him weak, but for once, he didn't care, just fuck power for once, and live like a normal person for once. Itachi looked into Sakura's eyes and kissed her, and she kissed him back, she put her hand through his hair, as the kiss deepened, Sakura could feel Itachi's hand rising up her shirt, so she stopped. "I'm not ready to go that far, yet." He nodded and gave her a small peck on the lips, unknowingly, this whole plan was set up by Konan, she knew everything, she knew that Sakura wouldn't buy her excuse, and she knew that Sakura would try to trick her, but she didn't, she just fell in the trap she though she avoided, but didn't, Konan was cherring in her head as she saw the new couple kiss, she just walked back to her room.

There's Chapter Four, i hope you guys liked it! I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible, so keep your eyes out for it, it'll be out hopefully next week, or sooner, depending if i'm busy or not, well ja ne minna:D

-XxMiyakaxX


	5. She's Back!

The Bloody Cherry Blossom

Here's chapter five, i hope you'll like it, i worked very hard on it, and i know i have been puting it off for awhile, but i'm very busy in school, i've been having some writer's block for this story, so i had to really think hard to actually get this finnished, and i'm trying to make some more stories, since i sometimes get ideas and i don't want to lose it. i was out for a week but, i had a concert on the 25th, so i had to practice, so yeah, if i can, i'm going to be having two new stories soon, one, i already decided, will be a SasoDei, and Sakura story (My first yaoi, i'm so cited xD) but i'll need help on who Sakura will pair up with, so could someone give me a suggestion, please no Yuuri, or however it's spelled, and a request by kimikawaii13, aka, kimi-chan! The other will be Kakasaku! so all you lovers of those couples out there, i hope you'll like it as much as this one, I think Shikamaru might be a really ooc, Out Of Character, well, i'm gonna start it, ja ne, minna:D

_**Recap**_

"Itachi, you dozed off again." Sakura told him he nodded, he knew that she was making him weak, but for once, he didn't care, just fuck power for once, and live like a normal person for once. Itachi looked into Sakura's eyes and kissed her, and she kissed him back, she put her hand through his hair, as the kiss deepened, Sakura could feel Itachi's hand rising up her shirt, so she stopped. "I'm not ready to go that far, yet." He nodded and gave her a small peck on the lips, unknowingly, this whole plan was set up by Konan, she knew everything, she knew that Sakura wouldn't buy her excuse, and she knew that Sakura would try to trick her, but she didn't, she just fell in the trap she though she avoided, but didn't, Konan was cherring in her head as she saw the new couple kiss, she just walked back to her room.

_**End Recap**_

Sasuke lay in the hospital, looking at the ceiling, he wondered how Gaara found out about the reason why he was mad at Sakura, but not the reason why he actually did what he did, he didn't even know himself. Sasuke really did hate the hospital food, it sucked, worse than he remembered. He was only in the hospital a couple times, and they all sucked, he just needed a reminder of how much it sucked. A nurse came into the room with some more god-awful food, and she looked at him in hatred and disgust, something he wasn't used to, he was used to the girls trying to get him in bed with them, but never tried to make him feel bad. The nurse was semi-attractive, Sasuke didn't really think she was, but some male doctors complimented on her beauty. Sasuke continued to stare at the nurse, she felt disgusted and flipped him off, and left. Sasuke had a huge question mark on his face, a nurse, flipped him off. What the hell just happend? Sasuke sighed, he thought he should get used to the abusive treatment of the people, because he deserved it. Sasuke sat there, bored out of his mind, usually he and Sakura would have gone somewhere, like the cherry blossom park, and he was going to propose to her, and she'd say yes, help him rebuild the clan, and they'll live happily ever after, the end. But it wasn't like that, life never had a happily after, only in fairytales that his mother used to read to him when he was a kid.

Sasuke turned in his bed, thinking about the good times he had with Sakura, when they were happy. Sasuke remember the first time he met Sakura, she was always being bullied, and he saved her. Sakura, eventually made friends with Ino, and everything changed from there. Sakura started to act like his fangirls, not herself, probably Ino's influence, that made her that way. Sakura was so different than the other girls, she had natural pink hair, and emerald green eyes, she looked like an angel, he would even refer to her as angel, when he was alone with her, he would never say that in public, due to his ability to get embarressed very easily. Sasuke remembered the first time Sakura admitted her love for him, she was so sad, and he betrayed her. Then, years later, he comes back, and he betrays her, again, what the hell is wrong with him, is he cursed or something? Sasuke thought for a moment, he thought whether or not he was going to see her again, the only woman to ever love him, or was she already dead? No, she's strong, she couldn't die, she couldn't! "Uchiha, the elders want to speak with you. Now." Tsunade said in monotone.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. You stand here in front of us because of your abusive behavior to Haruno, Sakura, of whom may be deceased, how do you plead?" Sasuke thought for a moment, he didn't think it was his fault, he still thought it was because of Kabuto. "Not guilty." He said, throwing everyone out of their seats. "Care to explain your reasoning, Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded. "I have reason to believe that the reason of why that happened was because i was being controlled by Orochimaru." "When you returned you said that he was dead, so why are you saying otherwise?" "Because i have reason to believe that Kabuto had revived him after i left, and Orochimaru can controll what i do, because of the curse mark." The elders talked to themselves for a moment. "Uchiha, Sasuke. We think you have a good explanation, but if you never went to Orochimaru in the first place then the curse mark wouldn't have gotten strong enough to have him to controll you, so you are found guilty of the murder of Haruno, Sakura, your punnishment will be decided in a week, you may leave." Sasuke was angry, he didn't kill her, he didn't, she's still alive, he knows it. "What if i prove she's alive, then what?" He asked. "Then your punnishment will be less extreme, but you have a week to prove that she is alive, dismissed."

Sasuke walked out of the elders office. "I have only one week to find Sakura, and i will." He said to himself. Sasuke walked to the gate and saw Gaara. "Uchiha, where the hell are you going?" Gaara asked, angry. "I'm going to find Sakura, she's alive and i'm gonna bring her back, whether or not you like it." Sasuke answered smugly, pushing Gaara out of his way, and he went out the gate, but Gaara's sand stopped him. "You aren't going after her without me, Uchiha, i won't let you hurt her again, i'll kill you if that happens again." Sasuke sighed, he knew that he won't be able to get rid of Gaara. "Fine, but you better tell your sister first, she might get worried." Gaara glared. "You want that, so you'll be able to go off on your own, and you'll get rid of me, too bad, i'm NOT going to let you near her without my presence." "Whatever, just don't get mad at me for getting in trouble with her when we bring Sakura back." Sasuke said, Gaara let some of his sand leave, but not enough for him to escape.

xXx

Sakura was walking around the base, when she saw Deidara. "Hey, Dei-chan! What's up?" He grinned. "Hey, Sakura, un. Nothing much, just thinking of how to get back at Konan, un." Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "What did Konan-chan do?" "She took all my clay, un!" Sakura started laughing, Deidara glared at her. "It's not funny, un!" He cried, Sakura continued to laugh as Deidara started to ramble about how important his clay was. "Sakura. We have a mission, so stop listening to this fool and follow me." Sakura looked to see an annoyed Itachi. "I'm not a fool, un!" Deidara said, trying to defend himself, Sakura sighed. "Okay, Itachi. Bye, Deidara, i'll see you later." Sakura said, walking off with Itachi. "Itachi, what is our mission?" "We are going to Konoha, you will have to spy on them, and i will come at night to check on you." Sakura sighed, she hated to betray her village, but she was akatsuki, so it was her duty, no matter the cost. "Hai, Itachi." He nodded and Sakura started to walk with Itachi to Konoha. Itachi saw Sakura was nervous about going back to Konoha, after all she's been through, she'll have to control her emotions, so she won't jepordize the mission. "Sakura, don't worry, i'll be behind you 100 percent, i won't let anything happen to you, i promise you, Sakura, if Sasuke tries anything, what ever it may be, try not to hurt him, they might get suspicious, and you could cause this mission to fail." Sakura turned her head away, but Itachi grabbed her by the chin, and gave her a small kiss. "Don't worry, i'll protect you, with my life." Sakura kissed him back. "Thank you, Itachi." She whipered in his ear.

"Sakura, we have visitors, i think it might be my little brother and another, i have to go, cut your arms, and make it look like you just escaped." Itachi whispered in her ear, she nodded and did so. Itachi gave her one more kiss and fled. Sakura drained her chakra level, as well so they won't suspect a thing. Sakura found a near by tree, and layed on it, falling asleep. "Gaara, i found her, she's alive." Sasuke told Gaara, even though he hated Gaara with a passion, he knew that Gaara would probably hurt him if he didn't tell him anything that concerned Sakura. "I will carry her back." "Why you, she's my girlfriend!" Sasuke, protested, Gaara glared at him. "Uchiha, she is NOT your girlfriend, neither will she ever be again, after everything you put her through, i'll be surprised if she doesn't plan to kill your sorry ass. Now, shut the hell up, and give her to me, or i'll just kill you and take her back." Sasuke glared. "Fine." Sasuke said, with a defeated look on his face. Sasuke gave Sakura to Gaara, and they started to run back to Konoha, but Itachi was following them. 'Sakura, i hope you'll be okay.' He thought as he ran behind them.

"Lady Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha and Kazekage, Gaara, have returned with Sakura." Tsunade got up from her desk. "Send them in!" She shouted, and then Gaara and Sasuke came in, with an unconcious Sakura in their possession. "Is she okay?" Tsuande asked, Gaara nodded his head. "Yes, we found her wounded laying under a tree once we found her, but i healed the serious injuries myself from when Sakura had taught me how a while back, she's fine, but should we put her in the hospital, or what?" "I'll take her, then we'll ask her about what happened to her when she wakes, is that understood?" Both men nodded their heads in agreement, and Tsunade dismissed them, without Sakura, she wanted to take a look at Sakura herself, to make sure she was fine, and that she wasn't treated in any cruel way, but she found nothing, except the scent of a man that she knew wasn't either Gaara, or Sasuke's, so she must have been with Itachi, or someone else, maybe she was kidnapped, or something, there was so many possibilites of what could be the case that she was dealing with. Tsunade saw Sakura's eyes open, slowly. "Tsu-nade-shi-shou? Where am i?" Tsunade smiled at her. "We're at Konoha, are you okay, i hope so, i've missed you so much, where were you? Everyone was so worried, Ibiki even wanted to beat Uchiha up, everyone did." Sakura smiled, she was hoping eveyone wanted to kill him, he deserved it after all the crap he put her through.

"Tsunade-shishou, can i have a hug, i missed you guys so much, i was so stupid, i don't know what i was thinking, i was being so selfish, i," Tsuande cut her off. "Sakura, don't feel bad, it's okay, everyone understands, and they would probably do the exact same thing, it's all taken care of, everyone hates Sasuke and wants to kill him, i've just missed you so much, i don't know what i would do if you died, you are my little girl, and i want you to be happy." Tsunade said, hugging her, Sakura began to cry. "Sorry, i just couldn't keep it in." Sakura said, crying. "It's okay, Sakura. You can show your emotions in front of me." Sakura nodded and contined to cry on Tsunade. After about ten minutes of crying, Sakura just finnished crying, and decided to ask some questions. "Tsunade-shishou, would you get mad if i beat Sasuke up, i'm sorry, it's just i'm really mad at him, and-" "You can do whatever you want, except kill him, unfortuantely, but Gaara almost did, all for you." Tsunade said, trying to hint something to Sakura. "Why would he do that, we're good friends and all, but why would he risk getting in trouble with his village for me?" Tsunade sighed, Sakura had no clue of Gaara's true feelings for her, and probably never will. "You'll have to figure that out on your own, sweety." Sakura pouted, Tsunade laughed. "You're still the little girl i knew from when you were twelve, but even more wise and beautiful." Tsunade said, smiling at her. "Tsunade-shishou, i'm stronger too, right?" "Sakura, you were always strong, you just needed me to realize your true potential, and that i'm grateful for, because i've grown to love you like my own daughter, and i will never let anyone hurt you again." Tsunade said, giving her one last hug. "Thank you, Tsunade-shishou, i've missed you so much, i'm glad i have you." Sakura said, hugging her one more time, and looking out the window to see Itachi, watching her, she gave him a wink, he smirked and fled into the night.

"Sakura, you should go and ask Naruto if you could stay with him for awhile." Sakura nodded, and Tsunade dismissed her. Sakura walked out of the room, she then walked out to Naruto's house. Sakura walked through the village, unluckily, the villagers saw her, and bombarded her with questions. Sakura ran from them all, not wanting to explain everything to them. Sakura then saw Shikamaru, and he saw her. Shikamaru immeadiately ran over to her. "Sakura! Where were you, please don't ever do that again, i missed you so much, i was about destroy that bastard's pride, but Gaara beat me to it, i just want you to be okay." Shikamaru said, hugging her, she hugged him back. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. i should have told you guys, i was just scared, i didn't know what to do, i just want to forget it all." Sakrua said. Shikamaru smiled at her. "It's okay, Sakura. Temari will want to talk to you, believe me, she really wants to talk to you, she was about to kill Sasuke, she wanted to destroy Sasuke's pride, she wanted to do anything, just to make him pay, to make him regret everything, let's just say she was going to do anything in her power for him to suffer." Sakura laughed. "I should really thank her and Gaara. Well, everyone, since i heard that everyone hates and wants him dead." Sakura continued to laugh. "Shikamaru, i have to go, i need to talk to Naruto, i need to ask him if i could crash at his house." Shikamaru nodded and gave her one more hug and let her walk to Naruto's house.

Sakura arrived at Naruto's house and took a deep and knocked on the door. A minute later, Naruto opened his door to see a smiling Sakura. "Hey, Naruto." Naruto's expression widened. "S-Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled, and gave her a big hug. "Naruto, i missed you guys so much, i'm so sorry for everything, i don't know what i was thinking, i promise i won't do that ever again." Hinata came into the living room and saw Sakura. "Cherry-chan?" Sakura looked to see an almost crying Hinata. "Hina-chan, i missed you so much, i'm so sorry, i'm an idiot, i was just scared, and," Hinata cut her off with a warm hug and tears coming down her face. "Sakura, i missed you so much, don't you ever do that again, i just wanted you back, you can beat the hell out of Sasuke, but don't ever do that again, please." Sakura smiled, and noticed Hinata's change in her chakra. "I promise, Hina-chan, by the way, are you pregnant?" Hinata nodded her head. "Congratulations, Hina-chan, and i'm guessing Naruto's the father." "YEP DATTEBAYO!!" Hinata giggled, as well as Sakura. "Umm, is it okay if i stay over for the night? I kinda don't have a place to stay, and i don't want to stay with Sasuke, because yeah." "Of course, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, hugging the woman again. "Naruto, you should stop hugging me, your wife might get jealous." Hinata blushed. "I-it's okay, i don't mind." Sakura smiled, even though Hinata had grown up, she would still stutter sometimes, especially with Naruto."Guys, i'm a little tired, so can i go to sleep on the couch?" Sakura asked, timidly. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to sleep on the couch, you can sleep in the baby's room, if you want." Hinata offered. "Aww, thanks Hina-chan, i'll just stay for a little bit, at least until i can't get an apartment away from Sasuke." Hinata nodded her head. "Stay as long as you want, Sakura-chan, we'll always have room for you!" Naruto said, energetically.Sakura smiled and walked to the other room, and layed on the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Naruto, please, let me see her, i need to talk to her, i have to apologize." Sasuke pleaded, Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke-teme, no. Sakura-chan is still asleep, and i know she doesn't want to speak with you, yet. Leave Sakura-chan alone for at least a week, she just got back." Naruto said, trying to block Sasuke from going into Sakura's room. "Please, i just want to see her, that's it." Hinata came out of Sakura's room, and immeadiately glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, shut up, you're waking her up, and you're pissing me off, now go, before i get really, really angry." Hinata said, still glaring at him. "Sasuke-teme, just go, or you'll regret it, believe me, Hinata-chan will hurt you, and big time, especially since she's pregnant." Naruto whispered into his ear, warning him, Sasuke sighed and nodded his head. "Fine. I'll be back tommorrow, see ya, bye." Sasuke said, as Hinata closed the door on him. Hinata then layed onto the couch and rubbed her temples, and sighed. "Hinata-chan, let's go into the bedroom, it'll be more comfortable, and you'll be able to sleep better." Hinata smiled and got up, and walked to the bedroom with Naruto.

Sakura walked out of the room, in which she was sleeping on, and went straight to the roof, only to see the moon shining brightley, she felt a tear go down from her eyes, she smiled. Sakura started to lay on the roof, to wait for Itachi to come and see her, since her mission was to spy on the village, he will be wanting some information that she might have gathered in the time she had returned. Sakura stayed on the roof for well over an hour before Itachi came into her view. "Hello, Itachi. You're a little late, kinda unexpected, but whatever." She said, smirking, and he smirked back at the woman. "Well, i had some things to take care of, including since i'll be needing to be able to talk to you without anyone actually knowing of our mission, so i must go to the Hokage and tell her that i'm some kid that came from the cloud village, but moved, so i'll go by, well, i haven't put much thought into my name." Sakura walked to him, and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "How about, Kioshi?" She asked. "Hn." Sakura smiled evily. "Well, that must be the perfect name, or how about Izanagi?" He glared at her. "NO." He said, still glaring. Sakura giggled. "It's just a joke, Itachi. Gosh, lighten up." She said, putting her hand on his face, to make sure he was paying attention to her, so she could give him another kiss. Itachi deepened the kiss, Sakura put her hands through his hair, she felt his tongue on her bottem lip, asking for entrance, which she accepted. Before they could do anything else, Sakura heard someone calling her name, so she broke the kiss. "Someone's coming, you have to go, i'll talk to you later, bye, Itachi." She said, giving him one last kiss as he fled into the night.

"Sakura-chan, who are you talking to, and why are you up here so late?" She heard Hinata ask her as she came off the roof. "Oh, Hina-chan, sorry, i woke up and i thought i would come up here, and clear my thoughts, i don't know what i'm going to do when i see Sasuke again, so i thought i would talk about it to myself to figure out how i'm going to talk to him, after all he's done, i'm scared, Hinata-chan, i'm so scared." Hinata put her arms around Sakura, trying to comfort her. "It's okay, Cherry-chan, we'll be there when you face him, i will never let him do that to you, ever again, i'll kill him, and then i'll go to jail, but it'll be worth it, haha." Sakura smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Hinata-chan, i just wanted to know if i was going to be safe with him, i don't want to be alone with him, it hurts too much, i don't want it to happen again, is all." Hinata nodded, and kept her arms around Sakura. "Don't worry, he's being watched 24-7 he isn't going to do anything that will make him go to prison, he's already on probation, and everyone wants to kill him, so there might be assination attempts for him." Sakura nodded and got out of Hinata's grasp. "Hinata-chan, i should probably get back to bed, i have a long day tommorrow, i need to talk to Kakashi-sensei, and everyone else, so they'll know i'm alright." Hinata nodded as Sakura walked back to her room, and Hinata walked into her and Naruto's room and went back to sleep.

"Naruto, Hinata, please, i need to talk to her alone, i won't do anything, i just want to talk to her alone, and i want to apologize, i have to, please, just let me see her!" Sasuke begged. "Sasuke, i will NEVER let _**you**_ near her alone ever again, you will just hurt her, and as god as my witness, i will prevent that from ever happening again, she almost committed suicide, i could've never seen her again, because of you, she would kill herself, because of you, i would have to keep myself from causing serious damage to you, and i can, thanks to Sakura, she gave me chakra lessons, so she taught me how to concentrate my chakra to my fists, so i could give more effective hits, so shut the hell up, and leave, if you can't accept us watching you speak to her, because we will never leave her alone again, do you accept, or do you want face full of fist?" She said, viciously, and glared. "Naruto, please, i won't do anything, please let her let me talk to her alone, i need to solve this, i need to speak to her." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke-teme, i agree with both of you, but i think we need to be close to her, we just want to make sure she doesn't do anything to herself or to you, so i'm sorry, we're watching." Sasuke looked at the ground. "What's happening?" They looked behind themselves and saw a sleepy Sakura with a blanket wrapped around her petite body. "Sakura-chan, we're talking to Sasuke-teme, he wants to talk to you, alone, do you want to talk to him alone, or with us?" Naruto said, waiting for her reply. "I'll talk to him alone, but if i call out, i want you guys to come in, please." Hinata was still glaring at Sasuke. "Okay, Hinata-chan and i will go into the other room, and we'll come back in as soon as you say so." Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto pulled Hinata into the bedroom, and she heard her telling him how stupid it was leaving them alone.

"Sakura, i'm so glad you're back, i missed you so much, i'm so sorry for everything i did, i didn't know what was happening, i never wanted to hurt you, i wanted you to be my bride, and the mother of my children, our children, i wanted to be a family, i promise i will never do that ever again, i love you too much." Sasuke said, about to hug Sakura, but she prevented him. "Sasuke, i'm sorry, i can't be your bride, nor the mother of your children, it just hurts too much, and i found someone else." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sakura, please, i won't do anything to you ever again, i'll never hurt you again, i promise." Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke, no. I found someone else, he helped me through everything i've been through, i, i really like him, and i can't hurt him, by staying with you, he doesn't deserve it, he deserves so much more than people think, they think he's a monster, but i don't, he's perfect the way he is." "Are you talking about Gaara?" Sakura looked at him, confused. "Why would i be talking about Gaara? We're just friends, i'm talking about someone i met on my way back. Why did you think i was talking about Gaara?" Sasuke thought evily. "Because, he's in love with you, that's why he tried to kill me, he is deeply in love with you." Sakura felt like crying. "HINATA-CHAN, NARUTO!" A second later, Hinata ran out of the room, with Naruto. "Sasuke, what did you do to my best friend, i swear if you did anything, i'll fucking kill your sorry ass, you sick son of a bitch, i'll make you bleed without cutting you, i will make you suffer for the rest of eternity, i swear on my life, if you hurt her again, your damn clan will end with you and your brother of whom saved Sakura's life, i would rather have Sakura with him than you, you damned bastard!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke looked at her, angrily. "She will never be with him, don't you ever say that again." Sasuke threatend. "Do not threaten my wife, TEME!" Naruto warned Sasuke. Everyone then looked at Sakura, she was crying, silently, and held her hands against her ears, whispering to herself, wanting the fighting to stop, wanting the noises, the pain, to stop.

"Sasuke, leave, now!" Naruto said, in a forceful voice, Sasuke did as told and left their house. "Sakura, are you okay, Sasuke's gone, what did he say to upset you?" Sakura let out a few more silent tears. "Gaara." She whispered. "What about Gaara?" Hinata asked. "He, he loves me, i don't love him, i'm going to break his heart! I'm a horrible person!" Sakura said, begining to sob uncontrolably. Naruto and Hinata looked at her, confused. "Sakura, you aren't a horrible person, you just, you just," "I am a horrible person! I can never do anything right! I'm always a nuisance, i'm so weak!" She sobbed. Hinata put her arms around the sobbing Sakura, and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be okay, and that she wasn't a bad person. After about an hour of sobbing, Sakura finally stopped. "Naruto, Hinata-chan, i'm sorry, i'm being such a burden to you both, i should leave." "No! You're not being a burden, you're just going through a rough time, it's okay, you can stay as long as you want, so stop puting yourself down, you're fine, it's fine, you're not bothering anyone." Sakura nodded, and hugged them both.

'Sakura, you sure are a good actress, they don't suspect a thing, they haven't even made you tell them where you were all that time, you are very good, indeed.' Itachi thought to himself, looking at her hugging her friends. "Guys, i should probably go see Kakashi-sensei, i hope he missed me, and would want to talk to me, i missed him too, so i think i'll just go now, is that okay?" Hinata and Naruto nodded, but before she left, she was stopped by them. "Sakura-chan, we're going with you, so we can make sure Sasuke won't try to hurt you, is that okay?" Sakura nodded her head, as she motioned them to follow her. Sakura looked at the sky, Naruto and Hinata saw this, and wondered what was on her mind, so they asked her. "Sakura-chan, what are you thinking about?" Naurto asked. Sakura smiled at him. "I'm thinking about someone very special to me, that i met when i was coming back here, and he told me that he was going to come here, and see if he could become a shinobi here himself, because he said that he would do anything if he could see me." Sakura said, still looking at the sky, she knew Itachi was listening, she was glad, that could give an excuse for her absence, and no one would know.

"Cherry-chan, do you love him?" Hinata asked. "Yes, yes i do, very much, even though we've only known eachother for such a little time, it feels right when i think of him." Hinata smiled at Sakura. Naruto grinned. "Sakura-chan, are you going to marry him?" Naruto's question caught her off guard, and Shocked Itachi. Itachi nearly lost control of his hidden chakra, and almost fell out of the trees that he was running through, silently. How could Naruto think that? Marriage? He barely knew the girl, then again, he knew he more than his brother, and more than anyone at akatsuki, so should he consider it? No, it's too soon, way too soon, maybe in a year, if they're still together. "Naruto-kun, don't ask that, she just met him, and marriage is a little too much committment for them right now, okay?" "But, Hinata-chan, she said she loved him, so shouldn't they get married?" Sakura sighed. "Naruto-kun, just because she said she loved someone, doesn't mean she wants to get married yet, look at Sasuke, she said she loved him, but he doesn't, and he tried to use her, so if she married him, then she would be the most miserable person alive, i mean, Sakura, i'm so sorry, i shouldn't have said that, it wasn't right of me, i," "It's okay, i understand, Hinata-chan, don't worry, i should have known Sasuke was an ass, the signs were as clear as glass, but i turned my head the other way, so it's my fault, don't worry, i'm almost over it anyways." Sakura said, patting her back, and giving her a concerned look. Hinata nodded her head in understanding. "We should be by Kakashi-sensei's house soon, unless he moved while i was gone or something." Sakura said, with a little laugh.

About ten more minutes, they arrived at Kakashi's house, and heard him giggling? Sakura sighed. 'He still reads those books, even if i was gone, damn bastard, oh well, i don't care anyways, hmmpf.' She thought to herself, and gave a small pout. Itachi smirked from the bushes, she would pout almost every single time she was angry or when she wasn't getting her way. Sakura knocked on Kakashi's door. A minute later, a very different looking Kakashi opened the door. He was wearing a purple robe. Sakura raised an eye brow. "Kakashi-sensei, i've been gone for a couple of months, and now, you're answering your door in a robe, and a purple one?" Kakashi's eyes widened, is it really her? "S-Sakura? You're back?" "Yep, just got back last night, i wanted to come then, but i was really tired, so i decided to come now, so why are you in a robe?" Sakura then heard a female voice from inside his house. "Kakashi, who is it?" Asked a robed Anko. Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto smirked at the perverted sensei. "Wow, Kakashi, i never would have thought you would actually give up your books, and congratulations Anko, i knew you would get him sooner or later." Sakura said, with a smirk still on her face, Kakashi and Anko blushed. "Haha, Kakashi-sensei, you're blushing!" Naruto laughed, but was stopped by Hinata, punching him upside the head. "Hinata-chan! That hurt!" Naruto whined.

"Wow, Hina-chan, good job, i knew those lessons would be fun for you to have, i can't wait till the little angels are being born, and you're ripping off Naruto's hand, that will be so priceless." Sakura laughed, as Kakashi invited them in. Kakashi and Anko went into the other room to get dressed. "Sakura-chan, that's so mean!" Sakura looked at him, evily. "Who said i wasn't mean?" Sakura said, with an evil glint in her eye, scaring Naruto, and Hinata a little bit. "Sakura-chan, when did you get an evil eye thingy?" Sakura cursed in her mind, she couldn't tell them she started to learn how to scare people whe she was at akatsuki. "What? Oh, i've been practicing to scare Sasuke to peices, so he'll never try to hurt me again, and i'm guessing that i'm well on my way, haha." She laughed, Naruto started to smile, his little sister was the way that she was when they were kids, when Sasuke was gone. Kakashi and Anko came back in. "Sakura, i missed you so much, i was so angry when i heard what Sasuke had done, he had no right to do that, i have no clue what he was thinking, but i promise you it will never happen again, while i'm alive at least." Sakura smiled at her former sensei, even though she was going to betray him in the future, and he'll never forgive her, and he'll be trying to kill her once he finds out her relation with the akatsuki.

xXx

Konan was watching out for Deidara, she knew he was planning something, and she could easily get out of it, but she didn't feel like dealing with him today, she had to talk to Leader, she couldn't keep it from Sakura any longer. She walked to Pein's room, and knocked, waiting for him to accept permission. After she gained his consent to come in, she just started to talk. "Pein, i can't keep lying to her, it's so hard, i have to look at her, and see our mother in her so much, it kills me to do that, she is even starting to get some of my looks, she's going to notice sooner or later." Pein sighed. "Konan, i know how hard it is, but we can't tell her yet, she'll probably get critisized from the other members, by them saying the only reason she was here was because you and her are realted, and not because of her strength. And, also, remember when i brought you with me to start akatsuki, they thought that you were only here because you were my fiance and not because of your incredible strength, do you want Sakura to go through that too?" Konan looked at the ground, knowing Pein was right, he would always try to prove her wrong since they got married. "Konan, will you promise me that you will keep this from her for a little longer, i don't want my little sister to get bullied like she did when she was younger." Konan, sighed and nodded. "I promise." She said, givivng him a little kiss on the lips, and broke it. She loved to tease him at times, it was the only way she could get back at him for always proving her wrong.

"Konan, you know i hate it when you do that." He glared, she glared back. "Yep, and you know that i hate you proving me wrong all the time, so we're even." She spat her tongue out, childishly, only to find herself in a kiss with Pein a minute later. While their kiss, they heard some people at the door, telling eachother to be quiet, they looked at eachother, and got an idea to make sure they leave. "O-oh, Pein!" She moaned. He grunted, they then heard the people running away from the door. They then laughed at their stupidity. "Well, we had our fun tonight, and we have already ate dinner, so what else is there to do?" He whisipered in her ear, she looked at him, and she blushed.

Well, there's Chapter Five, i hope you liked it, i'm sorry if it sucked, i've been really busy, and i had to do a lot of work for school, and my history teacher was being an ass, and lied to my parents saying i threatend him and all this other bull shit, well i'm gonna start typing the next chapter of "Guardian Angel" now, so ja ne, minna, and please review:D

-XxMiyakaxX


	6. Sasuke Gets What He Deserves, Again! XD

Oi, Minna! It's Miyaka here to present Chapter six of "The Bloody Cherry Blossom" I know, I should be working on "Snapped" the re-written version, but I had an idea, and I wanted to write it down before I forgot. I am so sorry for not updating "Behind Her Emerald Eyes" and "Blue Birds" I just don't know if that many people really like it, so I'm not sure if I should continue them or not, due to the number of hits I have and reviews, but I don't know, heck, I'm starting to wonder if I should discontinue "Snapped" since it has very little reviews, but yet again, I don't know, so could you guys tell me if you want me to continue those two stories or not? I also changed how I wrote this story, because some people said it was kinda hard to read the long paragraphs, so I made them into little paragraphs, so they wouldn't get lost in the them. This chapter might be really stupid and confusing, so sorry, I'm just really stressed, the taks test is next week at my school! T.T I also corrected a lot of mistakes on my chapters, so I'm not sure if I'm going to post the better version, or keep it the way it already is, so yeahz XP I should probably get this story started now, before I go on an endless rant about cheese or some other random object or something, well, R&R Please, Thank You, ja ne:D

_**Recap**_

"Konan, you know I hate it when you do that." He glared, she glared back. "Yep, and you know that I hate you proving me wrong all the time, so we're even." She spat her tongue out, childishly, only to find herself in a kiss with Pein a minute later.

While their kiss, they heard some people at the door, telling eachother to be quiet, they looked at eachother, and got an idea to make sure they leave. "O-oh, Pein!" She moaned. He grunted, they then heard the people running away from the door. They then laughed at their stupidity.

"Well, we had our fun tonight, and we have already ate dinner, so what else is there to do?" He whisipered in her ear, she looked at him, and she blushed.

_**End Recap**_

"Sakura-chan, you can't avoid Gaara forever, he's going to be wanting to talk to you." Hinata said, Sakura sighed.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt him, after all he's done for me, that would be so mean." Sakura said.

"Can't you just go on one date, and then say that you just want to be friends, he'll understand, I'm sure of it, he isn't like Sasuke. Sasuke is probably furious that you like someone else, and is probably already thinking of how to get rid of him." Hinata said, Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, but I can't go out with him, that'll be cheating on him, and if he ever found out, he would not be very happy, and I would be really sad if I lost him, he helped me get over a lot of things when I was gone." Sakura said, smiling.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan! You don't have to go out with Gaara if ya don't want to, just like Hinata-chan said, he'll understand, DATTEBAYO!" Sakura laughed.

"Naruto, you never change." Sakura said, still laughing at Naruto. "Sakura-chan! You're so mean!" He whined. "Sakura?" Sakura turned around and saw the one she was trying to avoid. "G-Gaara?" She said, shocked.

"Sakura, I'm glad you're fine, I was so worried about you." He said, as he put her into a hug, Sakura didn't know what to do, should she hug him back? But then he would think she was interested, but if she didn't, she might lose a friend, hell, she'll probably lose a friend either way, but she would lose him and Itachi if she did. "Sakura, are you scared of me?" Gaara asked, with a hurt expression on his face.

Sakura didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. "Of course not, Gaara. I missed you too, I'm just thinking, you know." Gaara nodded his head. "Sakura, I was wondering something, would you like to-" Before Gaara could say anything else, Sakura disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"Where did she go?" Hinata stayed silent. "Umm, I don't know? Maybe since she talked to Sasuke, she, oh, shoot." Naruto tried to cover for her, Hinata hit her forehead. Gaara's eyes turned angry. "The Uchiha saw her? You let that bastard actually see her, after all he's done to her, are you stupid!?" Gaara asked in an angry voice, Naruto was kinda scared, because Gaara and him were about the same level in strength, so Gaara could kick his ass, since he let Sasuke talk to Sakura.

"Gaara-san, Naruto-kun didn't know Sasuke would tell her anything, but he did, so I'm sorry." Hinata said in a small voice. "He told her, I liked her, didn't he?" Hinata and Naruto nodded their heads. Gaara punched a nearby wall and cursed.

"Damnit! The Uchiha always has to ruin my life." Gaara said, angrily. "Gaara, I don't think you'll like this, but," "What?!" Naruto took a deep breath and told Gaara. "She has a boyfriend." Gaara felt tears trying to fall from his eyes, but he didn't let them fall, he wouldn't cry for her. Gaara couldn't believe it, she had a boyfriend, the only girl to ever show him any love besides his mother and sister.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Naruto asked, Gaara nodded his head. "I'm fine, I don't care, as long as she's happy, I'm happy, I guess." Gaara said, still trying to control his emotions, he didn't want to cry out in public, that was pathetic, and he was not pathetic.

xXx

"Itachi, come out, we're alone." Sakura said, as she was in the forest. She saw Itachi jump off from one of the branches smirking. "You're quite the drama queen, aren't you?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Itachi, you know I hate it when you keep accusing me of that, I just have to act emotional, so they won't think anything was up, and I wasn't a drama queen before I joined, so don't you even think of that." Itachi kept smirking.

"What if I don't want to." Sakura glared at him. "Itachi, are you here for the damn report, or just to piss me off?" He gave a low chuckle. "A little of both, cherry blossom." Sakura pouted again, like she always would. "You're mean." She stated still in her childish pout. "I never said I wasn't, cherry blossom." He said, tracing his hand on her face, making her blush.

"You never said you were, either, Itachi-KUN." She said, with a smirk. "I thought I told you not to use those pointless suffixes on my name." "You did? Oops, I guess I forgot, silly me." She said, childishly. "There's another thing you forgot." This got her attention.

"What else did I forget, Itachi?" She asked, he smirked. "I am not afraid to kill you." He said, giving her shivers up her spine. "Itachi! You'd kill me just for that?" She asked hurt. "Yes, yes I would." She pouted again. Itachi picked her chin up, making her eyes widen. "I-Itachi. What are you doing?" She asked as his face grew closer to hers.

"Punishing you." Before she could reply, she felt his lips fall onto hers."Itachi." She moaned out, he smirked against her lips.

Sakura was surprised that he was so compassionate, even though he was an S-Class criminal, and Itachi Uchiha, the assassin of his own clan. Itachi worked his way down Sakura's neck, earning a moan. He smirked, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist him.

"I-Itachi, s-stop. You need the report." He stopped with an annoyed look on his face. "Where's the damn thing?" Sakura handed the report to him, and he stashed it into his cloak.

"Sakura, I should get going, I will go to the hokage tommorrow and I will ask permission to be a part of a village, so there won't be any suspicion for me being here." Sakura nodded her head.

Before he could leave, Sakura stopped him with a warm kiss. "I'll talk to you tommorrow, bye, Itachi." She said, as he fled into the night with a smirk on his face.

xXx

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around to see Sasuke running to her, she was about to run, but he caught her before she had the chance.

"Sasuke, what do you want, I don't want to speak with you right now, you are the most annoying, disgusting, horrible person that I have ever met, you probably ruined Gaara and I's friendship, and now, you want to speak to me?!" She asked angrily.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't know if you knew or not, I just want to talk to you, can you at least give me five minutes?" Sakura sighed. "Fine." She said, in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sakura. I'm so sorry, can't you just forgive me, I love you so much, I want to make you happy, I want us to be a family." He said, sadly. 

"It's too late for that, Sasuke. If you loved me so freakin' much, then you wouldn't have nearly killed me every single night for the past three years. Sasuke, I can't say I don't love you, because I would be lying, but I'm not in love with you." Sakura said in a harsh tone.

"Sakura, please. I promise, it'll never happen again, I swear, that wasn't me, I love you, please, don't do this." Sakura looked at Sasuke, she knew he was telling the truth, but she had moved on.

"Sasuke, I forgive you, but we can't be together, I found someone else, who loves me, for me." She said and saw Sasuke's change in emotion.

"Sakura! No one can love you as much as I do now!" He hollered at her. She gave a small flinch.

"Sasuke! This is what I mean! You can't controll your anger!" She scolded at him. "I'm sorry, but please, just give me another chance, I love you more than anything."

Sakura looked at him, anger crossed her eyes. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at the ground.

"That's what I said to you when you left the village, you didn't care, so why should I care now? It would be perfect revenge, and I won't have to deal with you any longer. Sasuke give me one good reason why I should go back to you, and break someone else's heart?" She asked.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he loved Sakura with all his heart, but she no longer loved him, she loved another. "I'm waiting, Sasuke." Sakura said, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Because, I can make you happy, I'll do anything to win your trust back, I'll do whatever you want, just please, give me one more chance." Sasuke begged on his knees.

Sakura looked at him. 'He's doing all this for me, maybe he's really sorry, oh well, I can't leave Itachi, he saved me.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Sasuke, get up." She ordered him. "Not until you give me another chance." He stated. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke. Get up, now. This isn't how an Uchiha acts." He grabbed her wrist with force.

Sakura looked at him in fear. "You don't know how an Uchiha acts." He said glaring at her. Sakura's eyes still in fear was thinking about how to get away. "Sasuke! Stop! You're hurting me!!" She cried.

Sakura soon got out of his tight grip. Sasuke looked at his hands. "Sakura! I didn't mean it!" Sakura looked at him, she was terrified, it brought back the horrible memories from the first time he had been violent with her.

"Uchiha." Sakura turned around to see Gaara and he did not look happy.

"Gaara." Sakura said to herself. Sakura knew that Gaara would try and protect her, and by that, he was going to kill Sasuke. "Sakura, get behind me." Gaara said, Sakura looked at him, hesitantly.

"I didn't want this to happen! I don't know what came over me, it's not my fault!" Sasuke said, knowing that Gaara was going to put him in the most pain that he would ever endure, in all his life.

"Sakura, get behind me, now." Gaara repeated himself. "Gaara, I'll take care of Sasuke. This is my business, so I should take care of it on my own, please, just don't hurt him." Sakura said to him.

"You still love him, don't you?" Sakura was officially confused. "What? Do I still love him? I loved him before?" Itachi watched from near by bushes, cursing Gaara for probably making her relive her most horrible fears.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?! You don't remember that we loved each other?" Sasuke asked in a hurt tone. Sakura grabbed her head and fell to the ground. "What's wrong with me? Who am I?" She whispered to herself.

Gaara glared at Sasuke. "You idiot! We need to get her to Lady Hokage. I have a feeling Sakura isn't really healthy right now, and you made it even worse, you fucking bastard!" He growled as he picked Sakura off the ground, while she still whispered to herself, and held herself.

"Gaara! What's wrong with Sakura? Damnit! I had to talk to some kid about him joining the village too." Tsunade said, and picked Sakura up from Gaara's arms. Itachi really wanted to rip Gaara's arms apart.

"Sakura, honey? Are you okay? Can you talk to me?" Tsunade asked, Sakura said nothing. Tsunade sighed.

"Gaara, what happend?" Gaara's eyes filled with rage. "The damn Uchiha happend, I should have killed him when I had the damned chance! I should have killed him before he caused her any more pain!" He growled.

"What.Did.He.Do?" She asked, angrily. Tsunade was not happy, Sasuke was on probation, luckily, and then, he does this, what is wrong with him?! "He bruised her wrist." He said, Tsunade looked at Sakura wrists, and saw that one of them were badly bruised, so she knew Gaara was telling the truth and not just making up a reason to kill Sasuke.

"Get him now, I will beat him to a pulp!" She fumed. Gaara nodded. About an hour later, he came into her office with a badly beaten Sasuke over his shoulder. "What did you do to him?" She saw an evil glint in Gaara's eyes.

"He refused to come, so I had to bring him here by force, and by that, I kicked the living shit out of the pathetic bastard. Would you like the details? Or would you like me to just redo my little play?" Tsunade chuckled.

"It's okay, Gaara. I'll have my little fun with him, during our little talk, and Kakashi will be here too, and he will hurt Sasuke this time." Gaara slightly pouted, he wanted to redo his little beating of the young Uchiha.

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke was walking back to his house, but once he got back, he saw the one and only Gaara glaring at him. "What do you want now?" Sasuke asked, only to find himself in one of Gaara's sand coffins.

"Come with me, the hokage wants to speak with you." Gaara said, still glaring at him.

"Fine, just let me go, damnit!" Sasuke glared at him. Gaara's sand coffin got tighter. "You are in no place to be giving me orders, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared Gaara his hardest glare, but Gaara did not let that intimidate him, not at all. "I said i'd go willingly, just let go, damnit!" Gaara saw Sasuke trying to get out, but the sand was too powerfull for him.

"No, now shut the hell up or I'll be forced to hurt you." Sasuke didn't know what to do, he knew that Tsunade was going to hurt him for hurting Sakura, yet again. He knew that this time, he was going to get the death sentence.

"Fuck you, Sabaku." Sasuke said, with courage. He knew that Gaara was going to most likely kill him, but he was going to anyways, so he might as well say something that he's always wanted to say.

"What was that, Uchiha?" Gaara asked in an angry tone, scaring Sasuke. "Uh, cheese?" He said, laughing nervously.

Gaara did not look amused. "You really are pathetic, Uchiha." Gaara spat out at him, and his sand began to grip Sasuke's ankles, to make sure he wouldn't be able to run away.

"Gaara, can't we do this where I don't get hurt?" Gaara looked at him, and gave him his sadistic smirk and shook his head.

"I doubt Sakura would want you to get away from your punishment." Gaara said, as his sand got tighter around Sasuke's ankles making Sasuke wince in pain at how tight he was being held.

"This is getting on my nerves, Uchiha. I'm going to make this quick and painless. Actually, I'll make it both quick and painful, like Sakura would want it." Sasuke saw the bloody lust in Gaara's eyes, meaning that he was going to be put through a whole lot of pain, because of Sakura.

As the sand began to cover Sasuke's body, Gaara smirked, his blood lust filled smirk. "Sabaku! You're going to kill me!" Sasuke yelled at him, only to recieve Gaara's signature smirk.

"Like you almost did to Sakura? I should kill you, but then you wouldn't suffer, something that you deserve more than anything." Gaara said, trying to tighten the sand coffin on Sasuke's body, he cried in pain.

_**End Flashback**_

Gaara chuckled at the memory.Tsunade looked at him weirdly, but knew he was reliving his beating of Sasuke in his head, so she couldn't help but give off a little chuckle of her own.

"When is he going to wake up?" Tsunade asked, Gaara dropped him on the floor, and he immeadiately woke up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" Sasuke yelled. "Does that answer your question?" Tsunade just smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I heard what you did to Sakura, and to say the least, I am beyond pleased, I could have given you death the moment we found Sakura's suicide letter, but no, I gave you another chance, but this time, I'm through giving chances, Uchiha Sasuke, you are sentenced to death."

Sasuke's eyes widened at her words. "No." The looked to see Sakura try to get up. "Sakura! You shouldn't get up, you need your rest," Sakura cut her off.

"Tsunade-shishou, are you really going to sentence Sasuke to death?" She asked, Tsunade nodded to her. "Yes, he has been given too many chances, he has broken the laws of his probation, so this is his punnishment."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Tsunade-shishou, I promise you, do not send him to his death, he has yet to survive the Uchiha clan, and I know that he will be the only one who will, or can." Tsunade sighed, her apprentice had a point.

"Sakura, I know you don't want him to die, but he has done so much harm to Konoha, and to you, but if you wish to give him one last chance, I will grant your wish, but if he so much as breaks one law, he will be on the fastest ways to the gallows, understand?" Sakura ran up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much, shishou! I promise, he won't do anything, I will make sure he stays loyal to his probation, and he will not get out of my sight!" Sakura ranted. Tsunade smiled at her apprentice's ditzy personality.

"Yes, Sakura. Now, get out of here, I still need to have a couple words with Uchiha alone." Sakura nodded her head, and happily left. Sasuke looked the female Hokage, and he knew she had an evil thought.

"Uchiha, I swear, if you so much as lay one finger on her, that will be the last thing you ever touch. I will make damn sure that you will never restore your foolish clan, because after I'm done with you, you won't even worry about making children, you will worry about actually living after what I do, I swear to fucking Kami-sama, I will fucking beat you until you are within an inch from death, and I will have Lady Hokage heal you, and I will do it again, and again, until I feel satisfied, do you understand, Uchiha?" Gaara glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped and nodded nervously. "That is all, Uchiha. You are dismissed now, come again." Tsunade said, slamming the door on him. She looked at Gaara. "Get the chain saw ready, I hold him back, and you go in for the kill." Gaara smirked and nodded.

xXx

"Sakura!" Sasuke called after her, she turned around. "Yes, Sasuke?" She asked. "Thanks, you know, for saving me back there, that means a lot to me." She sighed.

"No problem, Sasuke. It's fine, I don't mind, no matter how much I hate you, I don't want you to die." Sasuke looked at her. "You, what?" He asked. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Even though I hate you, I don't think you should die, yet, at least." She said, starting to walk again. Sasuke just couldn't believe it, she hated him, even after he apologized, what else did she want?! He had already given her his pride, he had nothing else to give.

"Sakura, do you really detest me?" He asked, making Sakura stop in her tracks. "More than you will ever know." She whispered, but he heard her, and he walked up to her.

"Sakura, why can't you forgive me?" "I already have! I forgave you for beating me every night, but not for the thing that meant most to me," She said, with a tear coming down her face.

"You didn't show me any love, none, not until now, you are such a hypocrite, and you're, you're, I just can't even say it, I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke, that will never change. Ever." She said, in a cold tone, and she started to run away, Sasuke didn't follow her this time, she didn't want him to, she hated him, she didn't want anything to do with him.

xXx

"Tobi, un!!!" Deidara yelled at Tobi. Tobi started to run. "Tobi didn't do anything! Tobi is good boy!!!" He yelled, trying to get away from. Tobi ran into Konan, and she didn't look very pleased. "Konan-sempai! Deidara-senpai is trying to hurt Tobi!!" Konan looked at Tobi and started to glare at them both.

"Deidara. Tobi. SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Konan yelled at them both. Everything was silent, until Tobi decided to talk. "Okay, Konan-sempai!" Tobi yelled and ran off. Konan glared at Tobi's back, she really wanted to kill him, but no, leader said they needed him, as if.

She saw Deidara trying to walk off without seeing her, but she stopped him. He looked at her, and put on his nervous grin. "Hehe, Konan-chan, un? You're not going to hurt me right, un?" He asked nervously, she gave him her most sadistic smile, and watched him run away to his room and lock the door behind him.

"This is getting on my nerves, I am so going to kill these people one of these days, and Tobi will be first, I will skin him, and I will make him feel the pain of paper cutting through the muscle of his skin, hehe." She plotted to herself, but noticed that Hidan was looking at her, like 'WTF?!'

She gave him a frightening glare and he immeadiately turned around and started to walk away saying how crazy she was, well, before she through a paper bird at him, which cut through his skin, painfully.

He started to run away, while Konan laughed darkly at Hidan's pain. Konan was about to turn back to her room, but was stopped by her husband.

"Pein, what's up?" She asked, since he had a slightly, worried expression. "You need to go to Konoha, you have to go, no one else can. Itachi will stay there, but will have to come back here to give me what he and Sakura have collected data on, is that understood?"

Konan started to get the information into her brain. "Yes, Pein. Do I go now? Or when?" She asked. "You will go tommorrow, if that is all, get your things ready for tommorrow, because you will leave at 5 a.m. good night, Konan." He said, disappearing back into his room.

Konan pouted. 'No kiss? Hmpf!' She thought, still pouting, but was caught off guard with Pein's lips coming onto hers. Pein smirked against her lips when he saw her blush. She would still blush like a young girl no matter how old she was, much like her little sister, Sakura.

After the broke the kiss, Konan smiled at Pein, while he smirked. "Good night." He said, giving her one last kiss. Konan walked back to her room and closed the door.

She looked at the ceilang, and thought of her little sister, and how she would tell her that she was her sister. Knowing how her family is, Sakura would probably go in a rage since she kept it from her for so long.

She turned over to her side, and she decided to get herself some sleep before she went to Konoha, well, disguised of course, she'll see the one who had put her sister through hell.

Konan started to day dream of how she would kill Sasuke in a million ways, one consisted of turning him into paper and cutting him with some giant scissors. She giggled at that thought, so childish, but she couldn't help it, the Haruno clan was always known for their childish personalitly, and good nature.

Konan soon fell asleep, and dreamnt of how Sakura and Itachi would get married and have kids and they'll be happy, and they'll go on a killing spree on their honey moon, and then, do what most couples did.

Well, there's why sixth chapter. I know, it sucked big time, like I already said, I'm just stressed and stuffs, so please forgive me! I promise, the seventh chapter will be better! Well, please review, so I could get sokme encouragement from you guys, well, ja ne:D

-XxMiyakaxX


	7. Note Sorry

Hello minna-san! It's Miyaka-chan here to tell ya'll that I'm going on vacation tomorrow! O.O So, I won't be able to reply or anything for about a month possibly. D: I'm going to be in Virginia for about a month, and I won't have internet access for some time, so yeah. ;-; But anyways! I'm just going to tell ya'll that I WILL still be working on all chapters and new stories in Virginia! Yes! I will be writing them all down in notebooks till my hand falls off. :D xD Anyways, I guess that is it. Thanks for reading!

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
